Dreams of Yesterday
by CritterKid
Summary: Sometimes the only way to find yourself is to lose yourself again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, it's characters, and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp, and Showtime Networks Inc./ The SyFy Channel. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not intended for commercial profit.

Authors Note: This is a sequel of 'Memories of Tomorrow'. It is highly recommended you read that story first. It can be found at or shoot me an email and I'll send you a copy. I wrote 'Memories of Tomorrow' intending it to be a standalone story only. Only as I was posting the last chapter did the thought of a sequel start entering my mind. I hope it does justice to its predecessor and ends this story arc in a gratifying way.

As always the story is finished. I will post one chapter a night until it is complete. All medical procedures and lingo is completely made up. Any mistakes are mine.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Jacob," General Hammond greeted his old friend as he stepped down from the Stargate.

"Is Sam here?" Jacob asked panicky. He looked side to side, hoping to get a glimpse of his daughter.

"Of course she is," Hammond reassured him. Jacob gave a huge sigh of relief, focusing on his friend for the first time since arriving. "What's going on?"

"There's a rumor about a new System Lord."

"I know," Hammond agreed. "We've been hearing the same thing."

"We sent an operative. They reported back it was Sam." Hammond sighed, fully understanding his friend's fear. Everyone had thought Sam died a few years ago, only to have a chance offworld encounter reveal the truth: she was kidnapped and brainwashed instead. Sam had been back almost six months now and the SGC was still adjusting to her presence. Hammond couldn't even begin to comprehend Jacob's fear that after all that already happened to his daughter she could be taken as a host to a Goa'uld. It was beyond every father's worst nightmare.

"She's fine," he reassured his friend. "She hasn't even gone offworld except for the Sanctuary and then she has an SG team with her at all times."

"She's fine," Jacob repeated, closing his eyes to try to get a handle on his emotions. He heard the Stargate engage behind them and opened his eyes in time to see SG-1 stride down the ramp.

"General," Colonel Mitchell came up to them while the rest of his team handed over their weapons and headed to the infirmary. "General," he acknowledged Jacob with a nod.

"Report Colonel."

"Our mission was a success Sir," Cam reported. "The Ondarians are eagerly awaiting the arrival of their prodigal children."

"That's good to hear."

"They also wished to express thanks to those who found their lost children." Cam smirked as he undid his weapons and handed them to the waiting airmen. "I told them Colonel O'Neill would be more than happy to visit them."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Hammond said, only half joking. Jack and Daniel had taken a particular interest in seeing as many kidnapped people get home as they could. Thankfully nearly all of the Inturi victims were reunited with their real families, during the last reunion the people were so grateful they wanted Jack and Daniel to stay with them and even bribed them with land and several wives each. Afterward Jack had vehemently declared that was the last one he would do.

"They did mention a party," Cam smirked.

"Why don't you clear medical and go tell Colonel O'Neill the happy news?" Cam nodded, saluted, and headed toward the elevators. Hammond turned back to Jacob. "Why don't you head down to the labs and see Sam. We'll talk later." Jacob nodded and hurried down to Sam's lab. He stopped in the open doorway, watching the group inside silently. Jack looked up at his approach and gave a little wave, but was content to let him watch in peace. Hungrily, he looked for the one person he needed to see.

She was standing behind a small worktable, staring at a small object that clearly had her full and undivided attention. Jack was standing next to her, rubbing small circles on her back. She frowned, leaning into him and putting her head on his shoulder as she continued to stare at the object. Suddenly she jerked upright. "Tollan," she said suddenly, turning to a lab assistant and sprouting off a series of tests she wanted to do to the object. Jacob smiled, feeling the weight finally leave his chest and stepped fully into the room.

"Jacob," Jack greeted, leaving Sam's side only when she was fully engaged with her lab assistant. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"Does a father need a reason to visit his daughter?" he asked, fully taking in the room. He had been in Sam's lab several times before she had been taken, but he marveled at the changes it had undergone since she returned. The computer banks and equipment that normally lined the walls were gone. In their place several desks stood back to back, with just the single worktable in the middle of the room. Several whiteboards lined the last wall. "I like what you did with the place."

"Joris got the lab across the hall," Jack explained. "They decided to move all the heavy stuff over there and keep this as a sort of think tank slash office." Jacob nodded as he once again looked at the desks, more than just Sam and Joris would need.

"Your mission's a go Colonel," Cam entered the room, writing down something on a pad of paper and putting it on one of the desks. "I should go round up Vala before someone gets hurt," he said, making a hasty retreat.

"Right," Jack said, sitting down at the desk and pulling the pad toward him. He skimmed it before groaning. "Three day festival in our honor."

"At least we'll have a valid excuse for leaving early," Daniel said, entering the room with several books in his hands. He put them on one of the desks and pulled out a folder with several pictures of alien ruins. "They're only giving us two weeks for our dig."

"Which is thirteen days to many," Jack grumbled. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I find the concept intriguing," Joris told them from his own desk. "And I must admit I am feeling slightly overwhelmed. This excursion is just what I need to clear my mind a little. Hello Jacob." Daniel looked up and gave Jacob a wave before continuing.

"You're looking forward to this just as much as we are Jack," Daniel said as he flipped through his book. "I know you're trying to figure out how many different ways you can kill your newbies when the Jaffa ambush us."

"Teal'c," he explained at Jacob's concerned look, "and you can't tell me you haven't wanted to take Wallace down a few pegs." Daniel grinned sheepishly as the banter continued around them. Jacob noticed they all participated, even the lab assistant from time to time, except Sam who still was fiddling with the object on the table with the same single minded attention as before.

"I should go brief George on the latest happenings in the galaxy," Jacob said, excusing himself.

"We'll be breaking for lunch in a few hours," Jack said before he could leave the room. "Feel free to join us if you want." Jacob nodded before retracing his steps to the gate room. He bypassed the control room and headed straight for his friend's office.

"Enter," Hammond commanded after Jacob knocked. He smiled as his friend made himself comfortable. "Feel better?"

"Much," Jacob admitted. Hammond smiled. "I just heard the report and panicked."

"I know," Hammond admitted. "We're all protective of her. You should have seen the way Colonel O'Neill reacted when she took an unexpected trip to the Sanctuary while he was offworld."

"Probably like I just did," he regretfully admitted. Now that he had physically seen his daughter his panic was lessening and he was able to focus on other matters. "Since when did her lab become the official meeting spot for the original SG-1?" Hammond laughed.

"Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson still have offices. They just rarely use them now unless they really need privacy." He finished up the report he was working on and came around the desk to join his friend. "It started when the Pentagon decided to let Minister DeLuan stay. The lab across the hall opened up and it made sense to keep them together for several reasons. When Colonel O'Neill heard about their arrangements he decided he could move his desk in there too. Dr. Jackson followed shortly after."

"And Sam's okay with this?" Jacob asked. "She was always complaining good-heartily about how little work she could get done with Colonel O'Neill bugging her in her lab."

"She's changed Jacob," he said. Jacob sighed.

"Minister DeLuan is okay with it? Jack can be a handful." Hammond nodded.

"I think it was actually his idea. A way for her to interact with people. I think it's just a matter of time before one or both of them start enforcing their boundaries."

"Is she..." Jacob paused, trying to figure out what he really wanted to say. "How is she?"

"She's doing okay," Hammond reassured him. "Better every day."

"That's good," Jacob said, letting go of that particular worry, at least for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

They spent the next few hours going over the activities of the Tok'ra. When he next checked the clock he was surprised to find it was almost lunchtime. Excusing himself he made his way down to the cafeteria, smiling when Colonel Mitchell waved him over to one of the larger tables. He grabbed a tray and headed over to join Cam and Vala.

"Cameron," Vala whined, "I don't see why you are making such a fuss about this." Cam sighed.

"I am not getting in the middle of this," Cam said, and from the frustration in his voice it seemed to be a familiar argument they were having. "This isn't high school. If you want to go to the dance with Dr. Jackson you should ask him."

"But I heard traditionally it is the boy who asks the girls on such excursions."

"You just want it to be the boy who pays for the excursion," he shot back, packing up the remnants of his lunch. Jacob looked up as Janet joined them.

"Well can you blame a girl for wanting to keep some of her treasure?" she asked, piling her garbage on his tray. "Treasure's not exactly abundant here and whatever you do manage to find Daniel keeps under lock and key."

"I wonder why that is," he said sarcastically before turning to Janet. "Sorry we can't stay but we ship out in a few minutes."

"I understand completely," she assured him. "Stay safe." He nodded and took his tray over to the garbage bin, dumping everything into the can. Vala pouted along behind him before getting a devious look in her eyes.

"Maybe you could write him a note?" she said as they left the room.

"Do I even want to know?" Jacob asked, turning to Janet.

"We're having a dance," Janet told him. "Vala is overly excited."

"Ah," Jacob exclaimed as Jack, Daniel, and Sam came into the room. They followed Sam over to the counter where she filled her tray, but didn't get much food themselves. "Going somewhere?" Jacob asked as they brought Sam over to the table. They were all geared up.

"Returning some lost boys to their families," Jack told him. Jacob nodded, remembering the conversation Cam had with Hammond in the gate room. "Just grabbing a snack until they arrive."

"Right," Jacob said, noticing Sam didn't start eating until Jack and Daniel did. She didn't seem to realize that they were just picking at their food though. "Hey kiddo," Jacob greeted when Sam realized there was someone else at the table. She stared at him, a perplexed look on her face before it morphed into a big smile.

"Dad," she almost shouted in happiness. She leaned over the table to give him a big hug. "Did you hear? Jack asked me to go to the dance with him." She was beaming as she said this. Jacob snuck a look at Jack. He was beaming too. "He said we can do something fun during the day too. Whatever I want. Of course," she frowned slightly, "he neglected to ask permission from my father before asking me. That is socially frowned upon." Jacob's smile slipped a little, as did Jack's.

"Sam," Janet interjected, throwing Jacob an apologetic look, "remember here on Earth we don't need to ask parents' permission before asking someone on a date." Jacob scowled at her, but she ignored him.

"Oh. Right." She dejectedly began pushing her food around on her plate.

"If it means that much to you," Daniel interjected, "I'm sure Jack would be happy to ask Joris for permission to take you to the dance."

"Really?" she asked, brightening up slightly. She still had a faraway look in her eyes. "I remembered something in the lab."

"That's good," Janet encouraged. "What did you remember?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but everyone there understood what I meant. I remember feeling sad." She paused for a minute before blurting out, "Narim? Does that mean anything?" Daniel choked on his coffee while Janet took a hasty bite of her dinner as Sam stared at them. Surprisingly it was Jack who answered her.

"Narim was a good friend of yours," he told her gently. Sam thought about that for a minute before nodding.

"I remember feeling sad." Jack sighed.

"Narim was killed by the Goa'uld," he said softly, "along with his entire civilization."

"The Tollan?" Sam asked. Janet nodded sadly. "The Goa'uld destroyed them just like they tried to destroy Birona?" Janet nodded hesitantly but Sam didn't notice. Instead she took a few bites of her dinner. An airman entered the room, scanning the occupants before heading for the table.

"Sir," he said, saluting the Colonel. "We're ready for you." Jack nodded in understanding and the airman quickly retreated. Sam looked down at her food, again moving it around her plate instead of eating.

"We've got to go," Daniel said, quickly draining the rest of his coffee cup. He gathered up and disposed of their garbage but waited for Jack at the table. Jack stood, watching Sam for a few minutes before grabbing her hands in his. She slowly raised her head until she was looking into his eyes.

"We'll be back in a few days," he promised her. She gave a little nod, but couldn't keep the fear out of her eyes. He sighed loudly. "I wish you could come, but you'd be bored in the first day." A small smile appeared on her face. "There is something I need you to do while I'm gone."

"What?" she asked tentatively.

"We need to figure out what we're gonna do before the dance." Her face lit up.

"It can be anything?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep," Jack confirmed. "Did I mention I'm bringing Teal'c back with me?" She shook her head in pleasant surprise.

"Can we all do something together?" she asked before turning to Daniel. "You'll be back in time for the dance right?"

"Absolutely," he reassured her, "like Vala would let me miss it." Everyone laughed.

"Now remember," Jack said, facing Sam and looking right into her eyes, "in fifteen minutes Dad's experiment will be done."

"I won't forget," she promised him. "I'll go get him. In fifteen minutes." Jack nodded, but Jacob noticed his eyes shoot to Janet and saw her nod her head ever so slightly.

"We've got to go," Daniel said, reaching down and giving her a quick hug. "See you in a few days." Jack reluctantly followed Daniel out of the room and Sam turned her gaze toward Janet. Janet took a few bites of her dinner which Sam mimicked.

"They're going on an offworld dig," Sam told Jacob between bites. "At least Daniel is. I'm not sure what Jack's going to do. Help Daniel I guess." She took a few more bites before continuing. "Father is going as well. I wanted to go, but they said I can't. I can't remember why." She looked at Janet, but it was curious not hateful. Jacob knew Janet had the final say if Sam would be allowed offworld but he realized his daughter didn't understand who was keeping her on Earth.

"You're helping me prepare for the dance remember?" Janet inserted swiftly.

"Oh yeah." Sam smiled big. "We're having a dance," she told Jacob again. He chuckled.

"So I've heard," he told her before turning to Janet. "Jack's going to dig in the dirt with Daniel for a week?"

"Two actually," she corrected him, "Although I doubt the Colonel is going to spend the entire time there. His trainees are going to be on guard duty." She looked around the room, ensuring they weren't going to be overheard. "Teal'c is going to ambush them after a few days. I think the Colonel will stick around just long enough to make sure everything is safe enough for his peace of mind then hightail it back here with Teal'c. Only Daniel and his scientists are actually going to spend the whole two weeks there."

"And Joris," Jacob said darkly. Janet sighed, knowing where this was coming from, but before she could say anything Sam jumped up.

"Father! I forgot to get him!"

"It's okay," Janet reassured her. "There's still time. You can go get him now."

"You'll wait?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll wait," Janet nodded. Sam smiled and burst out of the room. Jacob's eyes followed her out before turning to the doctor.

"How is she doing?" he asked, wanting to talk to the doctor without Sam present, though he doubted she would realize they were talking about her. "Is she always like this?" he asked. Although he had dropped by a few times since she was rescued, there was never enough time to really spend any time with his daughter.

"Pretty much," Janet told him, "although this is a worse day than normal. It's always harder when the Colonel or Daniel leaves and today they are both leaving at the same time."

"Is she getting any of her memories back?" Jacob asked. Janet sighed and pushed her empty plate aside and reached for her dessert.

"No," she told him, "although the more we see her interact the more convinced we are that her memories aren't gone, just lost."

"Like the way she was lost in thought and then just randomly pulled up the name Tollan?" Janet looked at him curiously. "I just saw it in the lab when I first got in." She nodded in understanding.

"Episodes like those are extremely common with her, but no matter what we try she can't remember anything specific about the memories. In the beginning she didn't even recall remembering anything."

"So she's getting better?" he pushed.

"She's improving," Janet corrected, "but you have to understand how unique a case this is." She took a sip of coffee while she gathered her thoughts before turning back to Jacob. "This is far more complex than a simple amnesia case, which is incredibly unpredictable by itself. The Inturi twisted her sense of self until she couldn't remember what was real and what wasn't. They then took advantage of that insanity and programmed her with an identity of their choosing not once, but several times. The last persona successfully survived for years, which cemented that particular fantasy more firmly than any other, even more firmly than reality itself. Then she sacrificed everything she ever was for the sake of those people she loved. She may never fully recover from this General. The best we can hope for right now is for her to continually improve."

"What about Joris? Should they still be so close?" Janet sighed and put down her fork, but before she could say anything Jacob tilted his head down and allowed Selmak to take control.

"You must forgive Jacob. He is finding this situation trying."

"We all are," Janet agreed.

"What Jacob and I are concerned with," Selmak started, "is if Samantha continually clings to a chain from the past that is not hers, will that not hinder her recovery? Should we not be severing ties with the falsehood instead of allowing it to continue?"

"For the last few years she was Kianna and her life was on Birona," Janet tried her best to make him understand. "This was more the dream than Birona was. Even now that she knows the truth and can't remember details from either life, Kianna feels more right to her. Until that changes she will be drawn to Joris, the only remaining link to the life that feels right."

"I just want my daughter back," Jacob admitted, taking control again. He listlessly took a bite of his own dinner.

"She is relying on him less and less," she told him. He smiled slightly at the news. "And Joris is a good man who truly has Sam's best interest in mind. The Colonel never would have brought him back if he had any doubts about his sincerity, nor would General Hammond let him stay."

"You're right," he admitted. "It's just hard to see her turn to someone else."

"Maybe it's time for that family vacation you promised her." Jacob looked up.

"Would she be willing to do that?" Janet nodded.

"She's been asking about it." Jacob smiled brightly. Janet turned to one of the cooks. "Could you please call down to Major Carter's lab and remind them that eating is not optional." The airman nodded, smiling slightly and Janet returned her gaze to Jacob. "Actually this would be the perfect time. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, and Joris are going offworld for that archeological dig. We were trying to figure out something to keep her busy."

"I'll talk to George," Jacob agreed. Janet nodded as Sam and Joris walked into the room.

"Dad," she greeted after they went through the chow line again. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago," he told her. He nodded slightly to Joris, who returned the gesture with a warm smile as he sat down. Jacob pulled aside her previously forgotten dinner. "I finally have some free time if you want to take that vacation to visit Mark." She scrunched her eyes in thought before her eyes lit up.

"Can we go now?" she asked excitedly. Jacob laughed.

"I have a few more things to take care of here and we'll have to arrange transportation, but we should be able to leave in a few days." Jacob was rewarded with a huge smile. His smile fell slightly as she turned to Joris.

"Can I go Father?" Joris smiled.

"You do not need my permission Kianna," he reminded her, "but if it will put your mind at ease I will give you my blessing." Sam smiled again as she dug into her dinner, constantly talking about things she wanted to see and do on their vacation. The other three couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

* * *

"Sam," Jacob said loudly over the sound of the engine. She turned away from the window and looked at him curiously. "Here." He handed her a small bag from the airport gift shop. She opened it slowly, beaming when she saw what was inside.

"For me?" she asked in wonder, pulling out the book of crossword puzzles.

"Yep." She leaned over and gave him a big hug before rifling through her new book. Jacob opened the discarded bag and pulled out the pencil and handed it to her. He helped her get the tray down as she dived into the book, oblivious to everything else on the plane.

'It is an interesting way of ascertaining knowledge,' Selmak thought.

'I got some for you too,' he told his symbiote. He opened a second bag and pulled out another puzzle book. Selmak quietly took control and began to peruse the assembled puzzle books. Jacob was left to contemplate the vacation they had just finished.

Mark had been more than happy to host them. He had spent the last few years believing his sister was dead, as everybody did. When they realized she was alive Mark was the first person Jacob called. He wanted to fly out immediately and see Sam, but was unable due to various family commitments. Mark readily agreed when Jacob called him asking to visit.

The initial meeting had been awkward. Jacob was able to tell him a bare bones version of what happened to his sister: everyone thought she had been killed working on a remote satellite but she had instead been kidnapped and brainwashed to believe her captors were her family. When the Air Force realized she was still alive a rescue mission was sent, but she was wounded during the extraction and had an extreme case of amnesia. He could see the mistrust in his son's eyes, but it soon faded into understanding and sympathy.

His children were absolutely thrilled to see their grandfather and aunt, and the family quickly took advantage of the unseasonably good weather. Even though the kids had school during the day, the family spent every evening outside. The beach turned out to be everyone's favorite spot. They even arranged a barbeque on the beach for their last night.

The week long vacation passed to quickly for everybody, but it did have a dramatic effect on Sam. She was much more relaxed than before, even asking if they could come back soon, which put a smile on everyone's faces. The morning they were leaving Mark was engrossed in the local paper crossword puzzle. Sam was mesmerized and Mark graciously let her tear the newspaper apart. By the time they were ready to leave she had torn out the puzzle and was totally engrossed in it. Mark just smiled as he drove them to the airport.

The crossword puzzle kept her attention as they made their way through security and to their gate, but when she finally finished it she was extremely fidgety. Jacob took the first opportunity to buy more puzzles, hoping to keep her occupied during the flight.

"Sir," the flight attendant jerked him out of his musings, "we're beginning our descent. You'll need to put your tray tables in their upright position." He nodded, surprised to find the flight almost over, and quickly began to gather up their puzzle books. The flight attendant gave him a grateful smile before continuing down the aisle.

"Sam," he said gently. "It's almost time to land. We need to put the crossword away." She looked up in surprise and immediately turned back to the window to watch the landscape below them. Jacob quickly gathered up the book and the pencil and threw them into the bag, pushed the tray into its original position, and stowed everything under the seat in front of them.

'It is amazing what she is able to recall,' Selmak said as he settled down to enjoy the last few minutes of their flight.

'I thought you were doing some of your own puzzles?'

'I did browse,' Selmak admitted, 'and I do find some of these puzzles fascinating. But I was also watching as Samantha filled out her puzzles. Some of her answers were extremely enlightening.'

'Really?' Intrigued Jacob pulled out the crossword book Sam had been working on. She hadn't managed to finish a single puzzle, but instead had done what she could and moved on to the next one. He frowned as he looked more closely at some of her answers. 'Is that?'

'Goa'uld,' Selmak finished for him. 'If I correctly understand the reasoning behind the puzzle, the answers are correct.'

'Just not in English.' Jacob flipped through several other pages. 'There's other languages I don't recognize too.'

'There is one I recognize,' Selmak said hesitantly, taking control and flipping a few pages to the puzzle in question. 'This language is one I have not seen for centuries. The Goa'uld destroyed their civilization a millennia ago, save for a small group who were offworld at the time. This small group tried to continue their civilization, but eventually the elements proved too difficult to overcome and they to perished.'

'So how does Sam know this language?' Jacob asked.

'Their last surviving member volunteered to be a host.'

'Jolinar?' Jacob thought. Selmak nodded. 'Sam is remembering things from Jolinar's previous hosts?'

'It would seem so,' Selmak said as the plane touched down. She quickly relinquished control to Jacob. The plane slowed and began to taxi over to the gate. Sam turned to look at him.

"Did you see the clouds? Or the trees or cars? They were so small. They looked like toys." The plane finally stopped moving and the fasten seat belt light turned off. They joined the crowd of people trying to get off. Sam grabbed the gift store shopping bag from under the seat, leaving Jacob to struggle with the rest of their carry on luggage. He quickly threw the straps over his head and grabbed the back of Sam's shirt to keep her from getting to far ahead. "And then the grass just disappeared and we were on the ground. And then I saw other planes, some even bigger than ours." Sam continued her recounting of the landing, oblivious to Jacob's struggles, as they joined the line of people exiting the aircraft. He pulled her off to the side as soon as he could. She looked at him confused until she saw him struggle with all their luggage. "Sorry," she said quickly, reaching for her own small duffel.

"It's okay," he told her as they finally got their luggage sorted out and slowly made their way to the pick up area. George assured them someone would be available to pick them up after their flight. Jacob had a sneaking suspicion who would volunteer for the job.

"Do you think Jack's back yet?" Sam asked excitedly as they exited the security area and headed past the bag claim and toward the pick up area.

"I don't know," he said, surveying the people surrounding them. He half expected Jack to meet them as soon as the plane landed, somehow forcing his way past the security checkpoint where most people are stopped. He definitely expected to see him waiting at the bottom of the escalator with everyone else waiting for friends and loved ones to get off the plane. As they kept walking and the crowd thinned his anxiety rose. He knew something was wrong when he saw an Air Force car skid up to the curb in front of him. An airman he barely recognized shot out of the passenger seat and headed straight towards them.

"General Carter. Major," he looked to Sam respectably before addressing Jacob again. "A situation has developed. General Hammond asked that you be brought straight in." Jacob nodded, following the young man back to the car. The trunk was open and he unceremoniously threw their bags in. The young airman was helping Sam into the car when Jacob slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the backseat opposite his daughter. The airman climbed back into the car and the driver took off as soon as the door was closed.

"What can you tell me?" he asked as he reached over to put Sam's seat belt on. Her face had gone white and she had a death grip on the bag full of puzzles they had purchased. The airman's face slowly drifted toward Sam's as he responded.

"General Hammond thought it would be better to brief you personally." Jacob nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure what he could tell Sam. He sat back, did up his own seat belt, and spent the remainder of the short ride in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

They were whisked through the checkpoints in record time and soon were exiting the elevator on their way to the briefing room. He knew something was wrong when Teal'c, Joris, and Janet were all waiting for them.

He heard the bag drop behind him, accompanied by a soft "No," but before he could turn around to comfort his daughter Teal'c was there. He engulfed her in a bear hug, clinging desperately to her for a moment before picking her up and carrying her over to the chairs.

"What happened?" Jacob asked softly.

"I have failed you." Teal'c spoke directly to Sam, though he raised his voice enough to be heard by everybody. "Colonel O'Neill and myself arranged an ambush to be perpetrated on his newly recruited soldiers." Sam nodded in understanding. "The prearranged time arrived and my Jaffa and I arrived on the planet. The ambush was successfully carried out. Afterward I sought out O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. I was told by Colonel Mitchell they had not yet arrived on the planet. He explained their mission to return Inturi captives to their homeworld before they joined with SG-1 and expressed his belief they were simply unable to excuse themselves from the festivities. Colonel Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran, and myself traveled to the planet to retrieve O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, but when we arrived their leaders informed us O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had already departed several days before. As we retraced our steps I examined the surrounding areas with new resolve. There were signs of an ambush approximately a mile away from the Stargate." He paused there, carefully taking Sam's hands in his. "It is my believe that a Goa'uld has taken O'Neill and Daniel Jackson."

Sam nodded bravely, but they could see the tears forming in her eyes. Janet reached out and embraced her friend, allowing Sam to cry unashamedly on her shoulder. Teal'c looked on in sorrow, while Joris hovered uncertainly in the background. Jacob waited a few seconds before stepping over to George.

"Where are Colonel Mitchell and Vala?" he asked quietly.

"The Sanctuary dialed in a few minutes ago claiming someone with knowledge of the Inturi arrived. This person apparently was looking for the group that stopped the Inturi and is willing to help to bring the organization down. Colonel Mitchell and Ms. Mal Doran are investigating." Jacob nodded.

"Is there any way to track the Goa'uld who took Jack and Daniel?"

"None," Hammond admitted. "We have a team going over the ambush site right now, but I don't think we're going to find anything. We don't even know who took them." Jacob closed his eyes in despair before glancing back at his daughter. She had calmed down somewhat, but Jacob could see she was hiding her feelings behind a mask. The same mask she wore when her mother died.

"This will kill her," he said suddenly. George followed his gaze. Teal'c had retrieved the bag she dropped earlier and was examining the contents with interest. Sam automatically reached for the crossword book and started up where she left off, but he could tell they didn't hold the same interest they had just a few hours ago. Now it was just something to keep her mind busy while they waited. The Stargate spinning to life was a welcome distraction.

"Sergeant?" Hammond asked coming down the stairs. Jacob followed him, but the rest of the group waited in the control room. The technician studied his readouts for several minutes before responding.

"We are getting an audio transmission from Colonel Mitchell." Hammond nodded.

"Go ahead Colonel Mitchell."

"Sir," Mitchell's voice cracked slightly with the static, "the Monks were right. They got a visitor a few hours ago. He claims to have founded the Inturi and is now looking for a way to take them down." Hammond frowned.

"What's your take on him Colonel?"

"I don't necessarily believe he was a founder," Cam admitted, "but he does know enough details that I do believe he was a part of the group at some time. I think he could have some valuable information."

"What do the Monks think?" Jacob asked.

"Several different Monks have spent time with him. They all agree on two things. First, his words are honest. Second, his deeds are not. What they can't agree on is where the deception starts or how deep it goes."

"Recommendation Colonel?" Cam thought for a few minutes.

"I don't think it could hurt to hear what he has to say, even if we ultimately decide to send him to Chulak."

"I agree. If the Monks agree we will take custody of this individual."

"Copy that Sir." They could here mumbled conversation in the background before Cam got back on the radio. "The Monks are heading to the Sanctuary to get him now Sir."

"Understood. Dial in as soon as you are ready."

"One more thing Sir," Cam said quickly. "Some of the Monks would like permission to accompany the individual to Earth. They are offering their services to us to help stop the Inturi permanently."

"I'm not sure how they could help," Hammond started, "but anyone who comes with peaceful intentions are always welcome here."

"I'll be happy to relay the good news," Cam said. "We should be ready within the hour."

"We'll be ready. Hammond out." He turned to the duty officer as the wormhole shut down. "As soon as Colonel Mitchell returns please have him and his guests report directly to the briefing room." The officer nodded as the two Generals retraced their steps up the staircase.

They spent the next hour trying to come up with any information on their missing officers. The remainder of SG-1 reported finding nothing at the ambush site that could give either a name or a destination their people were taken. Without anything to go on any rescue plan was hopeless. It was with some relief when the Stargate finally opened and Colonel Mitchell led a strange group through it.

Hammond recognized Healer Vash immediately from his time spent at the SGC. The other Monks were easily identifiable by their clothing. His eyes were drawn to the lone stranger of the group. As he watched the man assessed the gate room, briefly scanning everything from the walls to the personnel before allowing himself to be led away. He could hear them slowly making their way through the control room and into the briefing room. Again the stranger stopped at the top of the stairs, intently studying his surroundings. He obviously liked what he saw. He smirked and headed for a seat at the end of the table. George and Jacob shared a confused glance, but before they could ask Teal'c growled. They turned in time to see him step in front of a visible petrified Sam.

"Sam?" Jacob asked, sprinting over to her side. She didn't respond, but instead sat ramrod straight in her chair, her eyes wide in terror as she stared through Teal'c to where their visitor was casually choosing a chair.

"I never thought," the stranger began, flicking another glance toward Sam, "that the Inturi would be taken down by children." Teal'c growled again, taking a threatening step toward him while the Monks filled the space between him and Sam until no sight of her could be seen.

"I was told you wished to ensure the downfall of the Inturi," Hammond said, taking a seat at the front of the table. He positioned himself deliberately to keep the young man looking away from Sam when he talked.

"I helped to create the Inturi," he boasted. "My name is Briok. The Inturi was my dream, which I worked day and night to see to fruition."

"Then why would you wish to see them fail Mr. Briok?" Hammond asked. Briok chuckled.

"Just Briok," he corrected. "There is no mister in my name. Mister represents a dignified and civilized occupation. I am neither." He turned slightly until he was looking directly into Hammond's eyes. "As for your question, let's just say we had a falling out."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm dying General. And the one thing I intend to do before I die is ensure that back stabbing partner of mine gets what he deserves."

* * *

"Thoughts?" Hammond asked as he joined the assembled group in the briefing room. After Briok's bold statement he had ordered him down to the infirmary for a complete check up. Briok went without incident, with half the Monks following him while the other half stayed with Sam. It took another hour before she calmed down enough to move from the chair.

"He's definitely dying," Janet confirmed. "It looks like his entire cellular structure is decaying."

"How much time does he have?" Cam asked.

"A few days max," Janet told the group.

"Good," Teal'c said darkly. There was a thick silence but nobody disagreed with him. Hammond turned to Healer Vash, who was elected to represent the Monks of the Sanctuary.

"What are your impressions?" Vash was silent for a few minutes.

"We still sense a deep deception in his deeds, but absolute honesty in his words. He absolutely believes what he is saying…"

"But he's hiding something," Cam finished. Vash nodded. "He's claiming to have started the Inturi. They're a few hundred years old. There's no way he could have done that. He's delusional. He has to be."

"There were no signs of any mental illness," Janet told them, "though that's not my area of expertise." She glanced over to the Healer Vash.

"The Monks all agree he is of sound mind." Hammond nodded. "There is one other thing General. While he was at the Sanctuary he was more than willing to discuss certain things with us. Now he refuses to talk to anyone but you."

"It seems we have no other option but to hear what he has to say." Everyone around the table reluctantly nodded their agreement. Hammond motioned to one of the guards in the room. "Please have Mr. Briok escorted to the briefing room." The airman nodded and quickly left the room.

"May I make a suggestion?" Vash asked. Hammond nodded. "Healer Zuva is extremely skilled at detecting deception. I would highly recommend he be present when you speak with him." Hammond nodded, motioning to another airman who quickly made a phone call. A few minutes later Healer Zuva appeared, sitting down discreetly beside Healer Vash. A few minutes later the guards reentered with Briok. He sat at the far end of the table, facing the group with a smugness that Hammond found distasteful.

"You have confirmed that I am telling the truth," Briok said smugly.

"You're medical condition is quite severe," Hammond told him. "That is all the truth we know." Briok smiled.

"So you need more than truth. You need trust."

"What exactly is it you want?" Hammond asked harshly.

"I already told you," he said calmly. "That has not changed."

"Forgive me for not taking your word at face value," Hammond countered. Briok's smile slipped slightly. He looked around the room, frowning slightly, before focusing on Hammond once more.

"Perhaps you'll reconsider if I explain my reasons more completely." He looked at the people sitting around the table, focusing on their faces for a few seconds before staring straight ahead. "When I first met my partner we were both on the run from the System Lord Ra. I never thought I would ally with such a person, but desperation is a powerful motivator. Together we borrowed a cargo ship and headed for a place my partner thought we would be safe." He paused and stared at the Monks before continuing. "Unfortunately our escape did not go as seamlessly as we had hoped. Our craft was damaged and we were forced to crash on the outermost planet of the system. Birona."

"That happened centuries ago," Cam challenged. Briok merely glanced at him and smirked before continuing.

"Primitive though they were, the Bironians were eventually able to help us repair our shuttle, but not before the most amazing rumors reached us. People with powers of the mind so far beyond anything ever dreamed before. I was doubtful but my partner was excited. She convinced me to follow her and see these Monks for ourselves. To see if the rumors were true." His eyes switched back toward the Monks. "As soon as our craft was repaired we flew to the Sanctuary. We watched, unobserved, for several days until that fateful night she took one of the Monks onto our craft.

"To this day I am not entirely sure what happened onboard that cargo ship. I remember ringing the Monk aboard then being slammed into the wall by an invisible force. My partner and the Monk were fighting, boxes and crates were flying everywhere, sparks were shooting out as the power turned on and off. It felt as if the craft itself were being shaken. Then it suddenly stopped. In the darkness I could see my partner crawling toward me, her eyes lighting up. I knew then how foolish I had been.

"I grabbed at the debris around me, anything to stop the Goa'uld, for even I could tell she was extremely weak. I was ready to deliver the final blow when she spoke to me. 'I can give you the world. Together we can rule the galaxy.' I lowered my weapon and let her take me as a host." He shook his head as if coming out of the daydream before looking around the room again. "The galaxy opened up to me in ways I had never dreamed of. Pandora held back none of her secrets and I held back none of mine. It was a true partnership." The Monks shifted at the name and he refocused his attention on them. "She told me how she experimented with a small group of worthless humans in this backwater system. She never dreamed her experiments would work to such a degree."

"Pandora is the Goa'uld the Monks speak of at the Sanctuary?" Teal'c asked in amazement. "And you have been attempting to recreate her work through the Inturi."

"Why not just take one of the Monks as a host?" Cam asked.

"I believe she tried," Briok answered, "but the Monks were too powerful by that time. We needed to get them earlier, before they realized their full potential."

"Which you finally did." Briok merely shrugged. Cam turned to Hammond. "Sir, Daniel said the Inturi were close to achieving their goals of creating an advanced human. What if they already finished before we got there?" They turned to Briok again.

"Maybe we did," he said smugly, "maybe we didn't. But I think that's enough with this particular part of my story." Hammond frowned.

"As enlightening as that recount was, you gave me no reason to trust that you truly want the downfall of the Inturi." Briok laughed.

"I thought the reason was obvious," he said. "As I'm sure the good doctor can tell you, I am not a current host to a Goa'uld. Pandora promised we would always be together, a true partnership for eternity. But then the bitch betrayed me by joining with another, leaving me to rot without a care in the world. Revenge is my motive."

"That's not good enough for me," Hammond countered.

"Then let me throw this out," Briok refuted. "I believe Pandora kidnapped your missing officers. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"What?" Teal'c asked, launching himself from his chair and grabbing Briok by the throat. Before anyone could act Teal'c snarled, dropping Briok and looking at his hand as if he had been burnt. Vash had risen from his chair, his hand reaching toward the enraged Jaffa. Teal'c nodded in understanding, reigning in his temper and taking a step back from the man.

Briok laughed, falling back in the chair and rubbing his throat. "Help me, help your friends," he told them, "but there is one other thing. We will not be having any more conversations without Major Carter." He continued laughing as the guards dragged him back to his cell.

"I'm sorry Teal'c," Vash said as the Jaffa slowly retook his chair. "I could not let you hurt him. At least not yet."

"Healer Vash is right Teal'c," Hammond added. "Whatever our personal opinion of our guest, we still need him." Teal'c nodded in acquiesce, nodding politely to each man as he retook his chair.

"I understand, however I will not allow him to endanger Major Carter again."

"I'm with you," Cam agreed. Hammond looked thoughtful for a minute before turning to the Monks.

"Has your opinion of him changed?"

"No," Zuva spoke for the first time. "His spoken words are still truthful, at least from his perspective, but he is still hiding something."

"Sir, we can't let him anywhere near Sam," Janet spoke up. "She was completely terrified at the sight of him. It could seriously jeopardize what little progress we've been able to make." Hammond sighed.

"I think it's time to have an one on one talk with our guest."


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Briok looked up as the door to the brig opened. He stood up when he saw General Hammond enter the room. The General stared at him for a moment before motioning everyone out of the room. "I find it hard to think anyone would volunteer to be a host for a Goa'uld."

"You have met the Tok'ra have you not?" Hammond nodded. "Everyone who joins with a Tok'ra does so willingly."

"The Tok'ra aren't megalomaniac evil oppressors," Hammond countered. Briok shrugged.

"A matter of opinion. You can accept someone offering their body for a noble cause, but have trouble accepting the opposite could also be true." Briok stood, approaching the bars of the cell. "Pandora and I had more in common than you can believe. Our partnership was mutually beneficial for each of us."

Hammond nodded, understanding even though he couldn't comprehend anyone ever doing such a thing. "I am inclined to let Teal'c finish what he started in the briefing room," he said as he crossed the room. "Tell me why I shouldn't."

"I assure you," Briok said in the most respectful voice they have yet heard from him, "I have nothing but the utmost respect for Major Carter. I have no desire to inflict any further harm on her. Her presence is not for my personal pleasure, but required for any hope to recover your people and stop Pandora once and for all."

"And why does this burden fall on her shoulders?" he asked. "Haven't you already put her through enough?"

"Actually, her previous experience with us is why she is the only one who can help." He sighed, stepping back and sitting on the bunk. "I am dying. I have few days remaining. Once I am gone all the knowledge you will need will also be lost. Unless it can be given to another."

"You want to give her another memory transfer?" Hammond asked incredulously.

"The knowledge I have is essential. I can tell you where the information is stored, but by the time you find, study, and decipher it's meaning it would be too late to do any good. Pandora will have grown beyond your reach and it will most certainly be too late to help your friends. You need the information here," he pointed to his own head, "and you need it now while it can do some good."

"We'll ask for a volunteer," Hammond decided. Briok shook his head.

"It can be no one else."

"Why?"

"It takes months to prepare a subject for the procedure. I have days. Samantha is the only one who is capable of accepting the imprint." Hammond was silent. Briok hesitated momentarily before continuing. "I may be able to help Samantha at the same time."

"How?"

"Samantha's mental mapping was quite fascinating. Much more than any other volunteer." Hammond frowned. "Pandora kept a separate copy of her neural network. I could reintegrate the copy of her original scan."

"You could give her back to us?" Hammond asked hopefully.

"The copy won't be as complete as the original," he cautioned, "but it would be better than the blank slate she is now."

"How do you know of her current state?" Hammond asked. Briok smirked but remained silent. Hammond sighed. "I will not order her to do anything she doesn't want to." Briok nodded in understanding. Hammond stood, making the hardest decision of his life. "I will pass on your request, but the final decision will be up to Major Carter." Briok opened his mouth to reply, but Hammond forcefully shut the door on him.

* * *

The General slowed as he approached the lab. He had searched for Sam in her quarters, the infirmary, the cafeteria, the gyms, even the control room and briefing room. All with no luck. The last place he had to look was her lab. He knew it was the right choice as soon as he stepped into the hall. The room was silent, but there was a tenseness in the air that almost made him turn around. Gathering his courage he continued down the hallway.

He stopped at the doorway, slowly easing himself around the corner and stopping in the doorway. He could easily see Sam. She was standing in the middle of the room, staring fiercely at something sitting on the worktable. What he was surprised to see was the enraged anger that shone clearly on her face.

Jacob noticed him first. He carefully made his way over piles of paperwork that were thrown all over the floor. "Sam?" Hammond asked, gesturing to the destruction that was evident in the lab.

"Yeah," Jacob confirmed. "After we finally got her down here she just lost it. Thankfully Joris was able to calm her down after a few minutes. He was able to keep anything dangerous out of her hands too." He sighed. "I was completely useless. And here I was jealous that Joris was still so much a part of her life." George put a hand on his friend's shoulder as he surveyed the room. Sam hadn't moved from her spot at the workbench. Teal'c was standing slightly behind her to the left while Joris was seating at her right. Janet, Cam, and Vala were on the other side of the table. Everybody was silently watching Sam, waiting for her to react.

Hammond coughed quietly, wincing when everybody jumped at that small noise. Janet, Cam, and Joris silently joined him at the doorway. Teal'c stayed by his friend's side, though they could tell he was listening when he subtly shifted his head in their direction.

"They told me what happened," Jacob started. "What that thing wanted. You can't seriously be thinking of letting him anywhere near Sam."

"He made a compelling argument. And a very tempting offer." He quickly told them what they discussed. He let them digest the news for a few minutes before turning to Joris. "Is it true what he said? No one but Major Carter can do this?" Joris sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "There is still so much I do not understand about the procedure."

"We have experienced cultures that have used memory stamps before," Janet reminded them. "Given that they managed to capture and stamp the entire team in just a few days suggests that very little preconditioning is needed, let alone months to get the subject ready for the procedure."

"But their memories started returning quickly," Cam countered, "and their false personas dissolved within a matter of weeks. Sam had been living on Birona for years without any signs the process was failing."

"That is not entirely true Colonel Mitchell," Joris spoke quietly. "While I agree her conscious mind accepted the story the Inturi fabricated for her, her subconscious mind continued to fight. She would dream of people and places I have never heard of and would have nightmares so intense she would wake up screaming for Jack." Heavy silence descended on the group, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Minister," Hammond spoke softly, "You have the most experience with the Inturi procedure that was used on Major Carter. In your opinion, is Mr. Briok being honest when he says no one but Major Carter can do this?"

Joris was quiet as he thought it over before he answered. "It was several months before Kianna came to live with me after we returned her to the Inturi. That amount of time implies more than a simple download of her new persona was needed. During the years she has been my daughter I never noticed any warring memories fighting for dominance, save when she was asleep or later when the procedure began to erode. That indicates her former memories were repressed. And after she sacrificed herself to access all her memories and save us she was lost, as if her mind was a blank slate that was waiting to get the next fabricated life story." He stopped and looked General Hammond in the eye. "Based on my experience I find it not only possible but entirely plausible that Kianna is the only one who can undergo the procedure in the limited amount of time we have available."

Hammond nodded before turning to Janet. "Do you agree Doctor?"

"After hearing the Minister's reasoning's, I do," Janet agreed reluctantly, though her face showed she didn't necessarily like what she was agreeing with.

"So the other part could be true too?" Jacob asked hopefully. "Could they really have Sam's consciousness on a hard drive somewhere? Hit a button and get her back?"

"That I know to be true," Janet added hopefully. "We've come across many civilizations that have downloaded a person's consciousness into an artificial storage device. The question is did the Inturi advance to that level?"

"And do we trust Briok to deliver what he promised?" Cam threw out. "How do we know he isn't just dangling a carrot to get us to help? First he suddenly knows where Colonel O'Neill and Jackson are located then he can magically give us Sam back to. At what point do we start thinking this is too much of a good thing?" Several heads nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter." Everyone turned back to the lab. Sam hadn't moved from her spot, was even still staring at the spot on the workbench, but every eye was on her. "It doesn't matter if he's lying. All that matters is getting Jack and Daniel back." She stopped and looked up, catching Jacob's eyes. "When I first saw Mark doing the crossword I remembered doing them too. I thought if I could just finish one then I could be me again." She grabbed the puzzle book and threw it to the ground. "I can't be me without them. I don't want to."

"Sam," Jacob said quietly, grabbing the book from the ground and placing it on the table again. "They haven't given up on you just like we won't give up on them. But there are other ways." Sam shook her head.

"Even if it turns out to be nothing I have to try. I won't let my fear keep us from a possible lead." She spoke with determination in her voice, but Jacob could easily see the fear in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug which she returned fiercely.

"We don't have to decide anything yet," he reassured her. She nodded into his shoulder. "You don't have to say anything. You don't even have to listen. You just have to be there."

"I just want to help," she sobbed. Once the tears started they didn't stop. Jacob held her as she cried. The others quietly left the room, leaving father and daughter alone.

"Sir," Cam said once they were far enough away to not disturb them. "I take it we will be talking with Briok again?"

"It seems that way."

"Major Bailey and the rest of SG-1 have spearheaded the Inturi effort while I was recovering." Hammond nodded. "Bailey has spent more time with that damn laptop than even Jackson. If we're dealing with the Inturi we'll need their expertise." Hammond agreed.

"I'll have SG-18 finish their mission with the archeological dig. As soon as they return we will sit down and discuss the situation with Mr. Briok."

Three hours later the rest of SG-1 joined Cam and Vala in the briefing room. Sam sat quietly at the back of the table, surrounded by her friends. Healer Vash and Healer Zuva were also present at the General's request. A few minutes after Hammond joined them Briok was brought in. "Time for business I see," he said after scanning the room again. His eyes found Sam and locked on her. She returned his stare without backing down. He nodded his approval before taking the last seat available, next to General Hammond.

"How do you know Pandora took our people?" Hammond started.

"I don't know for certain," Briok started, "but it's the only thing that makes sense. As I told you before we create a map of our volunteers synapses before we begin the process. Pandora found Samantha's scan intriguing, even before she started rejecting our procedure. When she rejected the imprint she did something that no human has ever done. After that Pandora was obsessed with her scan. As Samantha continued to resist our procedure, Pandora became more obsessed with her scan, convinced the answer had to lie in her neural pathways. She discovered whenever the process failed Samantha's mind was always drawn back to three individuals: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the Jaffa Teal'c." He glanced back to Teal'c. "Her obsession has expanded to include them. One of the last scans Pandora looked at was Samantha's."

"How did she know where to find them?" Hammond asked.

"After the destruction of our base we became aware that you were helping our volunteers reunite with their worlds. I believe she waited on one of these worlds, hoping you would visit. No doubt she wanted to capture all three, but when the opportunity came to grab two of them she took it."

"And where is she now?" Briok reached for the pad of paper and wrote down an address.

"Here," he said, sliding the paper toward Hammond, "but it would be foolish to attempt to capture her yourselves. This planet was never meant to be anything more than a stepping stone when we finally decided to reenter the world. Chances are she will depart and never return at the first hint of a problem."

"Which is why we need you," Cam remarked. Briok smiled.

"I have intimate knowledge of the facility. I know the defensive capabilities as well as the number of Jaffa stationed there. I also know the traps and alarms she put around the fortress. Remember we have been hunted by the Goa'uld for centuries. That kind of paranoia doesn't come with an off button."

"And all this knowledge you'll just give to Samantha?" Vala asked. "That seems mighty generous for the Inturi of legend. What's in it for you?"

"All I want is revenge," Briok snarled, his hand curling up into a fist. "That's all I ever wanted. You don't know what it's like. I trusted that bitch for centuries, only to have her abandon me when it suited her needs. No one does that to me."

"If the lab on Birona was destroyed, how do you intend to transfer your knowledge to Samantha Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"We have a personal lab located beyond Birona. As soon as you rescued Samantha we departed for it. Our craft was caught in the explosion and we barely survived. Pandora was able to keep me alive long enough to make it to the lab then she left me to die. Didn't even say a word."

"So you're dead?" Cam joked, but Janet gasped.

"You're a clone." Briok nodded.

"We became quite skilled at cloning."

"You've been cloning yourself this whole time?" Janet asked. Briok nodded again. "Why is this clone failing?"

"The clones have an unstable genetic makeup. After a few weeks they simply die. Since our clones were never needed for more than a few days we never studied the problem. The Goa'uld's natural healing abilities counter whatever causes our clones to become unstable, keeping me healthy. I simply imprint my own knowledge onto the blank mind of the clone and continue where I left off."

"Until suddenly Pandora chooses another host, leaving you hanging," Jacob said.

"And that's what you want to give to Sam?" Cam asked. Briok nodded. "All the knowledge we need to stop Pandora?"

"It is all prepared. All you have to do is put her in the machine and hit a button. But time is running out. Pandora could abandon that world at any moment."

"I'll do it." Sam's words were quiet, but everyone heard them clearly. Briok smirked. Hammond closed his eyes in resignation.

"Doctor, take our guest to the infirmary. See if there is anything you can do to prolong his life." Janet nodded before Hammond turned to Briok. "I expect full cooperation." Briok nodded.

"I recommend we send a recon team through to the address provided," Cam piped up. He looked at Briok. "Unless there's some reason we shouldn't know what we're getting ourselves into." He shook his head.

"As long as you stay away from the fortress and off the path leading to the Stargate you should be able to remain undetected."

"See to it Colonel," Hammond ordered. Cam nodded.

"General," Vash hesitated, "if you are truly going up against the Goa'uld that experimented on my ancestors I would like to help. I believe many Monks would." Hammond sighed and turned to Zuva.

"Has your position on this matter changed?" Healer Zuva shook his head. Hammond turned back to Vash. "We would gladly accept any help the Sanctuary can offer."

"The more the merrier," Briok said cheerfully, though his smile looked forced. "We'll have to return to the Sanctuary anyway. That's the closest gate to the lab."

"Colonel Mitchell. I want SG-1 ready to leave within the hour. Recon only. I want to make sure Pandora has not already left before I agree to this."

"Yes Sir," Cam agreed.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Four hours later Hammond watched as the groups were gathering some last minute equipment. SG-1 had returned and reported a large amount of activity in the fortress. They watched for an hour before deciding to return. During that time they did not see any sign of Pandora or their missing officers, but there was enough activity around the fortress to support Briok's statements.

The Monks had returned to the Sanctuary. They promised several of the repaired shuttles to be at the SGC's disposal. Bailey suggested sending a science team to study the lab. Hammond readily agreed to the suggestion. Several scientists jumped at the chance. Hammond smiled as he listened to them debate over which equipment they might need.

"Sir," Cam announced as he approached. "We are almost ready to leave. According to Briok it is approximately a four hour flight one way. He wasn't sure how much time we would need inside the lab itself, but I'd say if you haven't heard back within twenty-four hours something is wrong." Hammond nodded, sighting the figure that had just entered the gate room.

"There's nothing you can do for him?" Hammond asked again. Briok's condition had deteriorated rapidly during the last few hours. He could no longer walk long distances unassisted and had trouble doing simple tasks such as eating.

"All I can do is make him comfortable," Janet said sadly. "Perhaps if there was time the Asgard could help…"

"But there's no time," Hammond finished. He turned to face his Chief Medical Officer. "Remember you are only authorized to accompany SG-1 to the lab to oversee the procedure. After you return to the Sanctuary you are to immediately return to the SGC. You are not authorized to continue to the planet with the rest of SG-1. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," she agreed. Joris shook his head as well. They both hated waiting this one out but both of them realized the best chance this plan had was if SG-1 wasn't wasting resources keeping them safe. He dismissed them and they hurried down to the gate room. He turned to the two remaining people from the group.

"Sam," he said, approaching them slowly. He acknowledged Teal'c with a small nod of the head, which Teal'c returned before placing his hands on Sam's shoulders. It was a gesture she never would have allowed before. "Sam," he said again, tightening his grip slightly until she raised her chin and looked at him. "You do not have to do this."

"Yes I do," she said quietly. Her voice was shaking but she had a look of determination plastered on her face. Hammond couldn't help himself. He pulled her in for a quick hug, committing her face to memory knowing it was a possibility she wouldn't make the trip home. She clung to him for a minute before pulling back.

"I am so proud of you." She blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "If there's any doubt…"

"I will ensure no procedures are performed without Samantha Carter's consent," Teal'c promised. He stared at her for a few minutes before turning and heading to the gate room, leaving her the option to stay or go. She hesitated momentarily then followed.

"Dial it up," Hammond told the waiting technician. He nodded and soon the wormhole blinked into existence. "Godspeed," he wished as his people started going up the ramp.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Cam smiled as he saw who was waiting for them at the Sanctuary. "Healer Koln," he greeted as he stepped away to give everyone coming through after him space. "Healer Vash explained the situation?"

"He did," Koln nodded. "This news has caused quite a stir in the Sanctuary."

"I'll bet," Cam chuckled.

"He also mentioned General Hammond agreed to accept the help of the Monks as you battle this Goa'uld." Cam nodded his agreement. "Every Monk has offered their service to you in your upcoming battle."

"Every Monk?" Cam spurted. Koln nodded.

"I understand that every Monk cannot go so I have imposed certain restrictions, such as for the very young, as well as others in the Sanctuary who are too important to lose. There are still several hundred Monks who would volunteer their services to rid the galaxy of this Goa'uld and avenge our ancestors."

"Hundreds? We were thinking smaller teams to remain as unobtrusive as possible."

"As Healer Vash predicted." He paused as the wormhole shut down. Sam and Teal'c came up to them, each of them bowing respectfully.

"Healer Koln," Sam greeted.

"Samantha," Koln said warmly. He had taken the Inturi's betrayal personally and had vowed to do everything he could to help their victims. Sam had been his only failure. He turned back to Cam. "I suggest working with Healer Vash to determine which Monks would be best for the plan you have in mind."

"I'll have Jorgansen and Roberts do that while we're at the lab." Koln nodded and began leading the group to where the cargo ships were located. Cam found the rest of his team and gave them their orders.

"What about me?" Bailey asked.

"You're still our foremost expert on the Inturi. You come to the lab. You too Vala," he added when it looked like she was starting to pout. "Who knows what kinds of treasures they have hidden up there."

"Really?" Vala asked, her eyes lighting up in anticipation. "Well we don't want to keep treasure waiting." She grabbed Bailey's arm and marched him towards the ships. Cam sighed.

"You know the plan. Find people that will work best." They nodded and disappeared into the Sanctuary. Cam watched them for a moment before realizing that nearly all their gear was loaded into three of the cargo ships. He ran onboard the ship, the door closing behind him.

"There is a small asteroid cloud beyond Birona," Briok told them as the ship took off. "Our lab is located inside. We keep a small corridor open on the far side."

"Understood," Teal'c replied, relaying the directions to the other ships.

"I must rest," Briok stated as he slowly limped toward the rear of the ship. Janet went with him only to return a few minutes later.

"He's asleep," she told them gently. Everyone nodded, not able to stop thinking about what was to come. The cockpit was far too small for the six of them to fit comfortably, but no one seemed inclined to join Briok in the rear of the craft. Instead they sat on the floor and leaned against the walls.

"Birona," Sam spoke quietly, breaking the silence an hour later. Joris climbed to his feet, leaning over Sam's chair to get a better view.

"It is strange," Joris admitted, "to be this close and pass by." Teal'c slowed the ship so the planet didn't pass as quickly.

"It's all my fault," Sam added, mesmerized as the planet grew bigger and bigger. "You would still have your home if it wasn't for me. Jack and Daniel would be safe if it wasn't for me. I should have died on that planet."

"Samantha Carter!" Janet said fiercely. "Don't you dare think like that! You have no idea what it was like when you died. How many times my daughter cried herself to sleep or woke up screaming because she saw you die in her nightmares. Knowing I couldn't help her because this was the one thing I couldn't fix. Watching as everything fell apart around me. Hoping for a miracle that would save my daughter from falling into that abyss." Janet was crying, tears streaming down her face. "And then that miracle happened. You came back to us. Suddenly the world was right again. And no, it hasn't been easy and it hasn't been perfect, but it has been better. And you want to throw that all away because it's too hard for you?" She stopped as she realized what she said and turned away in shame. Stunned at her outburst no one moved until Sam hesitantly slipped from the chair and approached her friend.

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly, slipping her hand onto the other woman's shoulder. When Janet didn't immediately react Sam moved forward and pulled the still sobbing woman into a hug. Janet's legs collapsed and Sam guided them safely to the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she continually murmured as she held the her friend. By the time Janet had pulled herself together Birona was passed. Janet, more embarrassed now, pulled away from Sam, who quietly retook her seat.

"I will not relay this conversation to O'Neill and Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said from across the console. "This subject will never be brought up again." Sam nodded; knowing that is was pointless to argue with Teal'c. Instead she turned to Joris.

"It was my decision Kianna," he told her gently, "one that was long overdue. And one I would make again." Sam nodded and the rest of the trip was made in silence. When they reached the asteroid cloud Briok joined them, guiding Teal'c toward the secret back door. A few minutes later they were staring at a large building. Briok entered a code into the console and soon hanger doors were opening. The hanger was large enough for all three craft. As soon as the third ship landed Briok entered another code and the doors closed.

"It is safe to exit," he told them as the doors tightly shut. He opened the cargo ship's door and walked down the ramp to the hanger. The other ships followed his lead.

"Secure the building," Cam told SG-15, who would be staying with the science team. The team leader nodded and within minutes his team was gone. "Lead the way," Cam said to Briok, who slowly walked out of the hanger. He followed a series of maze like passages that reminded Cam of the corridors of the Inturi base they had destroyed until they found themselves in a lab, the chair in the middle of the room looking ominous. Briok immediately headed to one of the computer consoles and started typing away furiously, while Janet and Joris headed for the chair to try to understand exactly what it did. Jacob watched carefully from the doorway. He noticed two people conspicuously absent. "Doc?" he asked casually.

"I'm fine," she said dismissively as she pulled out her gear. "I didn't even realize how much I was bottling up. It felt good."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," he joked, before becoming serious. "She need a minute?" Janet nodded just as Vala came barreling through the doorway.

"I can feel treasure calling out to me," she said as she made a beeline for a free computer console. Bailey was right behind her, with the science team following uncertainly.

"Set up in the corner, but don't touch anything," Cam ordered as Briok moved from the computer to the chair, checking system functions and settings.

"We are ready," Briok told him, wheezing as if his lungs could no longer take in enough oxygen. His body trembled and his sunken skin shone brightly with sweat. "We must hurry. I do not have long." Cam nodded, reaching up to grab his radio just as Sam and Teal'c entered the room.

Sam looked just as bad as Briok, though for entirely different reasons. It was as if every bit of confidence she had managed to build during the months she had been back had shattered. Her whole body was shivering with terror, her eyes wide in a too pale face with a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. She looked like the smallest touch would shatter her into a million pieces and Teal'c's strong presence was to only thing keeping her upright.

"You do not have to do this," Cam reminded her forcefully. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her and not cause her any more pain. "We can find another way." She closed her eyes before shaking her head. When she opened them again he saw the courage he had grown to expect from her.

"There is no other way. I can do this." He nodded and stepped out of the way as she slowly made her way to the chair. Janet took hold of her hand and squeezed her support, thankful when Sam returned the gesture. It was as if the words spoken on the Cargo Ship had never happened. Joris grabbed her other hand and together they helped her sit in the chair. Her body tensed in apprehension and she couldn't stop herself from flinching when Briok approached and started applying the restraints.

"Is that really necessary?" Joris asked angrily, not letting go of Sam's hand.

"Yes," Briok wheezed, as he finished restraining Sam and moved toward the headband. Janet rapidly shot of question after question as he hooked up the sensors and pads of the headband. He tried his best to explain what he was doing, but never stopped the process to give Janet a complete explanation. Finally he was finished and stepped wearily back to the computer, sliding gratefully into one of the chairs. Joris gave a final squeeze of her hand before stepping back.

Briok flipped the switch and the machine hummed to life. Cam, Vala, Joris, and Teal'c had seen what this machine did and were prepared when Sam started having violent seizures. They were quickly there holding her flailing body down as best they could. "What's happening?" Janet demanded as she joined them, automatically reaching for Sam's wrist to check her pulse.

"It is normal," Briok forced out as he intensely scanned the information that was popping up on the screen. "Her mind is being cleansed so the imprinting can begin."

"Let me give her something to stop the seizures," she demanded, reaching for her bag.

"No!" Briok screamed. "Any foreign object in the bloodstream restricts the imprinting procedure." He looked down at the red stain that had suddenly appeared on his shirt. He raised a shaking hand to his nose, which was bleeding profusely. "I have minutes. Once the cleansing has finished the imprinting will begin automatically. It is essential you allow the process to finish. This is your one chance at defeating Pandora." His eyes turned glassy and he fell hard to the floor. Janet rushed over but after a few seconds shook her head. She closed his eyes, which had never left the woman trapped in the chair.

* * *

The mood in the room was subdued. SG-15 had finished securing the building. They had found several more labs during their exploration. The science team, extremely uncomfortable in that room quickly dashed off to begin their study. Briok's body had been removed leaving the group to keep vigil on their friend.

"She will start screaming soon," Joris told them as the seizures finally subsided.

"And there's nothing we can do?" Janet asked, grabbing her friend's hand and squeezing gently. Sam didn't return the gesture. Joris shook his head sadly. The chair had obviously had some improvements from the one they saw at the Inturi base. All the elements were enclosed in this one. They could not see the bursts of electricity flow down the wires connecting them with Sam, but they could tell when her body began jerking that the process had started.

"Cameron," Vala said suddenly. "I think you need to see this."

"What?" he asked, moving to her side.

"My search for treasure has been disappointingly fruitless." He was about to comment when she raised her hand to stop him. "I thought perhaps Pandora had removed all her treasure. She would, after all, need it when she suddenly stepped out into the world."

"And?" Cam asked, unsure where she was going with this.

"I ran a check on the last files Pandora accessed before she left and found this." She pointed to the file displayed on the screen. Cam scanned the file before turning back to her.

"That's Sam's original brain scan," he said. "He said there was a copy here and Pandora had looked through it."

"But he neglected to mention the file was damaged," Vala pointed to several missing areas. "Or possibly sabotaged."

"What?" Jacob yelled, rushing toward the computer along with everybody else. Vala scrolled through the file and they could see more large chunks that were missing.

"That can't be right," Joris said from the console Briok had taken. "Samantha's scan is complete. It is being imprinted as we speak." He leaned back so they could see his screen, which did not have any incomplete areas.

"Stop the process," Teal'c ordered as Sam started whimpering in the chair. Joris nodded and typed in a command, but nothing happened.

"I don't understand," Joris said, as he typed the command again. "He said that would stop it if there was a problem." Bailey traded places with Joris.

"The system is locked Sir," Bailey reported, typing furiously. "I'm trying to find a way around it." He studied the monitor for several minutes before turning back to Cam. "Sir," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "the file being displayed is several times larger than Major Carter's. I don't think we're getting her back." Just then Sam let loose a scream that made everyone jump.

"Shut it down," Cam ordered unnecessarily. Bailey was already typing, trying everything he knew to shut the system down. "Fine," Cam said after a few minutes," we'll just have to do this Colonel O'Neill's way." He pulled out his P-90 and let loose a short burst toward the computer banks. Everyone ducked as a force shield scattered the bullets back toward them.

"What the hell?" Jacob cursed as he picked himself up off the floor. Janet quickly checked to make sure everyone was okay. Teal'c grabbed his staff weapon and began prodding different areas of the computer banks unsuccessfully. He then turned to the chair and carefully thrust his staff into its side. The force shield flared at every attempt.

"It seems they made some modifications," Vala said, glancing to the chair where Sam continued to spasm.

"I can't even get to the computer now," Bailey added as he tried to reach the console again. "I don't know how we can shut the process down."

"Something is powering this thing," Cam said, reaching for his radio. "Ryan!"

"Go ahead Sir," the leader of SG-15 answered back.

"As you were securing the area did you notice any power generators?"

"Yes Sir," he reported. "Micheals and Baker spotted what they thought was a generator room."

"I need you to shut down that generator," Cam shouted over Sam's increasingly hysterical screaming.

"Understood Sir." Cam looked relieved until Ryan called back a few minutes later. "Sir. I don't know why, but we've been unable to get the doors opened. Dr. Lee says some sort of lockdown procedure was initiated."

"Damn," Cam cursed, before grabbing the radio again. "Is any of your team able to get to that room?"

"They're all reporting the same lockdown," Ryan reported. "Dr. Lee is trying to work around the command codes."

"Getting that generator shut down in a main priority," Cam told him as he headed for the door. Bailey followed.

"Understood Sir. My team will keep trying to get that shut down." Cam nodded and let go of the radio as he rounded the corner. "Shit," he cursed again when he saw the heavy blast door that had been dropped.

"Sir," Bailey said, raising his rifle. Cam nodded and retreated to a safe distance as Bailey fired a single shot toward the door. It ricocheted off the force shield. "The other way?" Bailey suggested as they backtracked their steps past the open door to the lab and into the unexplored corridor. Again they were stopped short by a blast door. Cam fired the shot this time, unsurprised when the shield came to life.

"We're trapped," Cam told everyone when he got back to the room. Bailey was checking the corridor for any weakness in the shield, but so far hadn't found any.

"We're not just trapped," Vala said dejectedly as she sat down on the floor. "We were scammed." There was little anyone could say to make the situation better. With nothing more they could do they made themselves as comfortable as they could and waited, each wondering what would emerge when the screaming finally stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Eventually Sam began to quiet down. The humming machines slowed and finally stopped, and the force shield collapsed. Teal'c was on his feet immediately, his staff weapon pointed at the figure in the chair that was starting to stir. "State your name," Teal'c demanded when the figure finally opened their eyes.

"I think you know," Sam said quietly, though with none of the warmth he associated with her.

"Briok," Teal'c snarled, his aim never wavering. Briok smirked.

"My biggest concern was that you would figure out my plan before I was able to imprint on Samantha. Now untie me. We still have much to do before we can stop Pandora."

"You deceived me," Teal'c snarled. Briok sighed.

"Now that hurts. I said I would give Samantha the knowledge needed to defeat Pandora."

"You said you would give me my daughter back," Jacob stormed, his eyes flaring to show Selmak's anger as well.

"So I lied," Briok shrugged as much as possible still being strapped tightly to the chair. "I am a bad guy. I don't try and hide that fact. Look," he said after a few minutes, "you must have seen the file and tried to stop the procedure. That's the only thing that would have triggered my failsafe." Teal'c nodded. "Then you know there is no way I could imprint Samantha with her original scan. She would go crazy within a week. Pandora sabotaged it so no one could ever use it against her."

"And by no one you mean you," Cam said.

"I am the only one who can stop her and she knows it. That's why she left me to die here. That's why she sabotaged our equipment. That's why she all but erased the original file. With me gone there is no one who can stand a chance of stopping her. If you kill me now she will win." Teal'c slowly lowered his weapon, but made no move to release him.

"Why should we trust you?" Jacob asked.

"Because I still want what I've always said I wanted. I want revenge on that bitch." He looked down at his new body, examining it. After a few minutes he looked back toward Teal'c. "Alright I lied. I admit it. But I couldn't think of any other way to get your help and there is no way to do this without Samantha. I promise as soon as Pandora is defeated I will devote my entire being into repairing that file and giving her back to you. But we have to move now before Pandora moves and we lose our only chance to stop her." Everyone quietly stared at him until Jacob finally moved. He reached out and grabbed his daughter's hand.

"Is she still in there?" he asked quietly. "Is my daughter still in there somewhere?"

"I don't know," Briok answered truthfully, closing his eyes against the sudden rush of tears. It took him a few minutes to regain control. "We erase all knowledge of our volunteer's former lives to better enable the imprinting. Samantha continually challenged and overcame both the imprinting and the cleansing. It is one of the reason's Pandora found her so intriguing. I don't know if she'll be able to overcome my own imprinting." Jacob nodded and released the hand he was holding and started undoing the straps. Before releasing the last strap he leaned down and stared into the eyes that were so familiar and yet so strange.

"Consider this your only warning. If you hurt her or anyone else, or try to trick us further I will kill you myself. I know my daughter would rather die than cause pain to anyone she cares about and I will honor her wishes. Do you understand?" Briok swallowed but nodded. Jacob released the last strap and stood back. "Doctor." Janet stepped up and began doing her own medical check. Jacob motioned for Teal'c and Cameron to join him in the back, where they were quickly joined by Vala and Bailey.

"Do we scrub?" Bailey asked.

"If we do Samantha will have endured that agony for nothing," Vala pointed out.

"I think she thought something like this might happen," Cam said. "That's why she was so terrified of him."

"And yet she agreed to undergo the procedure," Teal'c stated. "She must truly believe there is no alternative."

"The intel on the fortress did pan out," Bailey reminded them.

"And there are reports among the Tok'ra of a new Goa'uld gaining power," Jacob added, thinking back to the report he heard that made him dash to the SGC.

"He has been truthful," Vala said, frowning slightly, "except for this one enormous problem he forgot to mention. But I do agree with what he said about the General never agreeing to the arrangement if he were truthful. As someone who has tried to get the General's approval from the outside I do know where he's coming from." They looked up as Janet approached.

"Well she," Janet shook her head, "he is in perfect health. There are no physical complications from the procedure that I can detect. I can't even begin to think of the psychological damage this is causing though." She looked around at the assembled group. "Have you decided what we're going to do?" Cam sighed. He stared at Briok for several minutes before speaking.

"We're going to continue with the mission as planned."

"You're going to trust a man who has already lied to us?" Vala asked.

"The General's going to flip," Bailey remarked.

"Not if he doesn't know," Cam replied. "Janet."

"No," she shook her head. "I can't hide this from him. I have to tell him what happened."

"I agree, but you don't have to tell him yet. We have a twenty-four hour window. Just give us the rest of this time." Janet didn't look happy about it but nodded. "Thank you."

"Just bring them home." Janet stole a glance behind her to where Briok was adjusting to his new body. "All of them."

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed respectfully toward the doctor.

"Have you decided?" Briok asked, cautiously approaching the group.

"The mission is still on," Jacob told him, "but remember what I said."

"Excellent," Briok smiled. "We should get going. Time is not on our side."

"The lockdown?" Cam asked.

"It lifted as soon as the procedure was complete. As promised you have total access." He handed Joris a crystal. "Here is the layout of the facility, as well as any codes you will need. The code for the hanger doors is also listed, as well as the trajectory angle needed to enter and exit the asteroid field."

"Ryan," Cam called over his radio, "the lockdown has been lifted."

"We noticed that as well Sir," he answered. "Is the generator still a priority target?"

"No, but do another sweep of the facility for booby traps before you let the scientists start playing. We found blueprints and access codes that should help with your search."

"Yes Sir." Ryan hesitated a moment. "Was your mission successful?" Cam could hear the hope in his voice and knew everybody had stopped what they were doing to listen to this last exchange.

"Not exactly." He could almost feel the disappointment through the radio. "We're heading out. Remember to give yourself plenty of time to make it back in time for your check in with the SGC."

"Yes Sir," Ryan acknowledged before signing off. The group turned to leave when Joris approached them.

"Colonel Mitchell. I would like to remain here and help the science team. I believe this is the key to returning Samantha to you as I promised all those months ago. I am in an unique position to help rather than simply observe."

"I'll stay with him," Janet offered, "and catch a ride back with Major Ryan before returning to the SGC and briefing the General. Maybe together we can figure out some way to repair her original scan."

"Alright," Cam agreed, "but I'm getting Ryan to post a guard here just in case." She nodded as Cam made the request.

"Good luck," Janet called out as they turned to leave. They quickly made it to the cargo ship and left the asteroid field heading for the Sanctuary. The trip back was the complete opposite of the trip there. There was nonstop talk as Briok shared everything he knew and different strategies were discarded or refined.

"We'll be vastly outnumbered, but I think we can turn Goa'uld arrogance against them. If we attack from multiple fronts simultaneously we can keep the Jaffa off balance. If we can keep the Jaffa away from the fortress I believe we can corner Pandora."

"She'd be a fool not to run," Vala pointed out, "especially when she realizes the Monks are fighting. Goa'uld may be arrogant, but their sense of self preservation is highly developed as well."

"Pandora knew you would retaliate as soon as she kidnapped your officers. You are who she is expecting. She is confident she can defeat you. If she continues to think that she will stay, which is why it is essential to keep the Jaffa away from the fortress."

"How can she have amassed such a large number of Jaffa without other System Lords finding out?" Jacob asked. Briok hesitated for a minute.

"The Jaffa are not exactly normal," he finally said.

"They're clones?" Bailey asked. Briok nodded. "How did you overcome the longevity problem?"

"She was also able to clone herself." They looked at him blankly.

"She was able to clone her Goa'uld form in order to provide larva for her Jaffa." Briok nodded at Teal'c's statement. "She has become a Queen."

"So were gonna have a lot of little Pandora's running around out there?" Cam asked. "In cloned Jaffa bodies?" Briok nodded.

"How does that even work?" Bailey asked. "Are the clone Jaffa imprinted with a personality or are they just a host for the little Pandora's. Can an immature Goa'uld even take a host?"

"Jaffa are not hosts," Teal'c pointed out. "We are incubators. The symbiotes we carry do not control our actions."

"But they can communicate with you," Jacob pointed out. "You have to be in the deepest levels of Kelnorim but it has been known to happen."

"So what if there is no Jaffa mind to overcome? Can they control the body from their pouch?" Everyone turned to look at Briok.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I was not aware that she had begun to experiment with Jaffa, let alone started creating them."

"So she was keeping secrets from you," Vala said.

"There is one more thing you should know. I was able to discover the number of Jaffa she has from a file she deleted before leaving our personal lab. This number has more than likely increased." Cam nodded. He figured there would be more. "The file also mentioned enhancements that were given to the Jaffa."

"What?" Jacob asked in a shocked voice. "I thought you hadn't gotten that far yet."

"We were closer than you knew," Briok said haughtily.

"So we're outnumbered," Cam summarized, "against super Jaffa."

"No wonder you're so confident she won't feel threatened when we show up," Vala remarked. "We're going to get slaughtered."

"No," Briok insisted. "The Monks will be able to handle the Jaffa. The Jaffa are young, the oldest being only a few years old. Their powers are undeveloped and untested. They lack the experience of the Monks. They have the knowledge but they do not have the skills of the Monks. I am absolutely certain the Monks can hold their own long enough for us to enter the fortress and stop Pandora."

"And how do we stop the Jaffa?" Jacob asked. "The last thing this galaxy needs is a bunch of super Jaffa being controlled by a Goa'uld running around unchecked."

"I think Pandora will have built in a failsafe," Briok told the group, "in case the Jaffa try to use their powers on her. We just activate that failsafe."

"There is just one small part of your plan that I'm having a problem with," Cam said. "There is no way we will be able to sneak through forests teeming with Jaffa and into the heavily fortified fortress without being caught if the Jaffa have a fraction of the power the Monks have. They'll know we're there before we can even make it to the clearing. Even if they can't see us they'll be able to sense us, just like the Monks can." Briok pulled up a map of the area.

"The fortress is surrounded by forest on three sides," he said, "and a series of cliffs that lead directly to the sea on the fourth."

"It's impossible to scale those cliffs," Cam said. "We'd have better luck trying to sneak through the forest."

"We do not need to climb the entire cliff," Briok told him, "only a small portion of it." He zoomed the map until it focused on a small cave at the base of the cliffs.

"She has an escape tunnel," Jacob said.

"That leads right to her throne room," Briok finished. "Keep the Jaffa focused on the forest and we can just walk right in. She won't know what hit her." Cam looked to his second, silently asking his opinion.

"It could work," Bailey thought out loud. "We would need to keep the Jaffa busy long enough to give you time to circle around to the caves. That would take some serious planning."

"We're good at planning," Cam pointed out, "and the Monks have the force we need to pull this off."

"The trick will be keeping the battle real enough that the Jaffa don't realize it's a trap and regroup in the fortress. It's a lot of ground to cover too."

"Healer Koln told me every Monk in the Sanctuary volunteered to help take Pandora down. I think we'll have the numbers." Bailey's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly covered it with a cocky grin. "Work out a battle plan, remembering that the goal is to keep them in the forest."

"Yes Sir," he replied, grabbing the maps and marking areas he already thought would be useful.

"Make a plan B too," Cam said quietly, "just in case plan A goes to hell. We can't afford to let Pandora off this planet whatever the cost." Bailey nodded and spent the rest of the trip hunched over the map, with Cam helping whenever he could. The rest of the group spent the remainder of the trip thinking about the upcoming battle.

* * *

Jorgansen and Roberts rejoined their team as soon as they landed. "There were a lot of volunteers," Jorgansen told Cameron as he left the ship, "but I think we narrowed it down to a good handful that would be perfect for a quick in and out mission."

"Yeah," Cam hesitated, "about that. You might want to recall all those volunteers. We need an army."

"I thought we were going for stealth?" Roberts asked.

"Plans change," Cam said cryptically as Sam made her way out of the craft. The Monks that were waiting had welcoming faces, which quickly turned to suspicion.

"Hey!" Roberts called out as they manhandled Sam to the ground.

"What has happened?" Healer Koln asked sharply, approaching the group quickly.

"A lot," Cam sighed before turning to the Monk. "I suggest we take this somewhere more private." Koln nodded and motioned the Monks to take Sam to his office.

"Colonel?" Jorgansen asked. Cam shook his head.

"Get with Bailey," he ordered as he fell in line with the procession heading for Healer Koln's office. "He'll get you up to speed. And get as many Monks as you can. I have a feeling we'll need everyone we can spare." The two men looked confused but nodded as their leader walked away.

"What happened?" Jorgansen asked as soon as they found Bailey.

"What didn't," he replied, before getting down to business.

* * *

Teal'c and Jacob looked up as the door to Koln's office opened. The Monks insisted on questioning Briok privately. Teal'c and Jacob sat down to wait while Cam and Vala went to help the rest of SG-1 get ready. The Monks filed out quickly, with Briok and Healer Koln following more slowly. "Although I do not approve of his methods," Koln told them, "he has convinced me of his sincerity."

"The Monks of the Sanctuary will still support our mission?" Teal'c asked. Koln nodded.

"I will still allow any who wish to volunteer, but this new information must be given to the Monks. They must also be given the opportunity to resign from the mission based on this new information." Jacob nodded. The request was not unreasonable.

"What do you think of the plan?" Jacob asked. Koln looked to Briok.

"I agree the Monks will be able to counter the cloned Jaffa, regardless of the powers they have been given. I will leave the strategies to your vast experience."

"Do you trust him?" Teal'c asked.

"I trust his intentions," Koln answered evasively. "I must inform my Monks." Teal'c nodded and followed Koln after staring hard at Briok. Teal'c and Jacob joined SG-1. They stood aside unobtrusively while Healer Koln addressed the Monks. To everyone's relief none of the Monk's backed out of the mission.

"We had a thought," Roberts told the group when after Koln had finished and the Monks were quietly talking among themselves. "If the main thing we are doing is buying time, it would be best if we didn't attack right away."

"We were able to spend a few hours without them noticing before," Jorgansen took over. "If we can keep the main group offworld until the Jaffa attack it could buy you hours to get to the tunnel."

"They still will be able to sense our presence," Cam countered.

"Healer Zuva thinks he can counter that," Bailey told them. "You can get to the cliffs before we draw the Jaffa out. That way even if they do realize it's a trap you will have a small window to get to Pandora."

"Plus the Monks will be able to guard the tunnel if Pandora manages to escape."

"Sounds good," Cam agreed. "Any ideas which Monks should go with us?"

"Healer Zuva of course," Bailey said. "Healer Vash volunteered, as did Healers Treo and Deon."

"What are their gifts?" Vala asked.

"Deon is skilled in telekinesis," Bailey told them. "Treo also has the ability to implant images to confuse people. Vash vouched for them."

"Sounds good," Cam agreed. "Have you developed a strategy?"

"Yes Sir," Bailey said, "I'm going to take the North group, Roberts has the South, and Jorgansen gets the East. We're also going to rotate the Monks between the three groups to give the impression we have more troops than we really do."

"Good work," Cam told them. "Plan B?"

"Give up on stealth, call in all the troops, and full out attack." He glanced at Cam momentarily. "Are we going to have support from the SGC?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Fraiser will be back with Ryan in time for the check in. I don't know how the General will react."

"Hopefully everything will go according to plan," Jacob said, "and we'll never need to ask for help."

"That brings up something I wanted to talk to you guys about," Cam said. "I don't know if the General would approve of this, but I know as soon as that backstabber imprinted himself instead of Sam the orders no longer apply. If any of you have doubts and want to back out now is the time. I'd completely understand and wouldn't hold it against you."

"C'mon Colonel. Disobeying orders to save the galaxy is kind of a SG-1 tradition. We're in." Roberts and Jorgansen nodded their agreement.

"Great. Go get the Monks. I want to leave within the hour."

"We'll be right behind you," Bailey promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"The next group has arrived," Zuva called out as they made their way slowly through the forest. Cam nodded. The rest of SG-1 had gated to the planet an hour after they arrived. To help minimize their chances of getting caught, Bailey had decided to bring the Monks through the gate in small groups, getting them situated before bringing the next group through. The strategy worked. Several Monks were patiently waiting for the battle to begin.

Cam was pleasantly surprised with their own success as well. Though they could continually hear the Jaffa moving around them, they had yet to encounter any. Several times they had to hide while a patrol passed them, and there was this one time when a Jaffa stumbled out of the forest right on top of the group. Cam thought for sure they had been spotted and instinctively tried to raise his gun only to find himself immobilized. Fortunately the Jaffa's gaze swept right over them before he stomped back into the forest.

"Thank you," Cam said, knowing what happened by the strain on the Monks's faces. They bowed and continued on their way. Thankfully the encounters with the Jaffa lessened the closer they got to the cliffs.

"Our destination approaches," Teal'c said from his spot up front. Glancing through the last few trees they could see the large, open area that separated the cliff from the forest.

"Jaffa will be monitoring," Briok reminded them.

"Then it's time to start this war." Cam looked to Zuva who nodded and bowed his head in concentration.

"We have begun our assault," he said, a few seconds later. "Major Bailey wishes you luck."

"It will be a few minutes before news of the attack reaches the forest," Jacob said.

"Take five everybody," Cam ordered, "but be prepared to move as soon as it is clear. How many Jaffa will be watching?" he asked, turning around when no answer was forthcoming. "Briok?" Everyone turned at his panicked voice. Teal'c immediately scanned the area, his staff weapon raised; looking for signs the Jaffa had found them. The bushes rattling nearby made everyone jump.

"Come out with your hands up," Cam ordered, raising his own weapon. A few seconds later Briok slowly emerged, hands held above his head. "What were you doing?" Cam demanded.

"I was… you know," Briok replied, pointing at the bushes. Cam felt his face start to turn red, but wasn't going to let down his guard that easily.

"Why didn't you answer us?"

"I was distracted," Briok shrugged. "I've never been a woman before and it was interesting."

"What?" Jacob growled, jumping towards him. Selmak took control just before he was able to hurt the man inhabiting his daughter's body.

"Fine," Cam relented, finally lowering his gun as the blush spread further over his forehead. "Next time just let us know. And Vala goes with you."

"Excuse me?" Vala shot a death glare at him. Cam was saved when Zuva spoke out.

"The Jaffa are leaving." Teal'c and Jacob shot to the front of the group, their keen eyesight able to distinguish the Jaffa as they moved from their posts toward the fighting.

"The tunnel?" Cam asked, looking at Zuva. Everyone tensed as he closed his eyes and concentrated. The whole plan hinged on Pandora not running.

"The tunnel remains clear," he said after several minutes. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," Cam said before he sprinted across the field. For several minutes everyone was horribly exposed, anyone walking the wall could see them in the short grass of the field. There was little they could do for coverage except run faster. It was with great relief they reached the base of the cliff. "Where's the cave?" Cam asked between breathes.

"About fifty feet up," Briok answered, leaning over to try and catch his own breath. "We need to climb." Teal'c nodded and began the climb. With his skill he was able to find the easiest path up the cliff, but it was still treacherous. Several times they would have fallen if not for the Monks help. Finally Teal'c found where a small cave had formed inside the cliff. He turned when he reached the top, helping the others over the last ledge.

"Never again," Vala shrieked as Teal'c helped pull her onto solid ground. She took a few steps and collapsed against the cave, mimicking the people who had already completed the climb. "No wonder she thought the cliff would be impenetrable. We're probably the only ones stupid enough to try to climb these things."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, allowing himself a moment to rest once everybody had reached the safety of the cave. "These cliffs are quite formidable."

"The tunnel is still clear," Zuva told them again after everybody was rested. "This is where our journey ends."

"Thanks," Cam said, extending his hand. Zuva looked confused until understanding crossed his face and he shook the offered hand. He proceeded to shake everyone's hand, pausing when he reached Briok. Zuva studied his eyes intently.

"I am truly sorry about what Pandora did to your ancestors," Briok told him sincerely, not looking away from the intense scrutiny. "What we did."

"It is forgiven," the Monk replied, offering his hand. Briok gratefully shook it, a look of great relief passing over his face. "This battle will be glorious. We will see you soon on the victor's field."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed as he led the group into the tunnels. They curved and rose with the flow of the cliffs until they reached a stairway.

"Great. Stairs," Vala sighed. She looked up but couldn't see through the darkness to where the stairs ended.

"There's treasure at the end of these stairs," Cam said, taking the lead and starting the long climb.

"I don't want treasure," she pouted, following him up. "I just want Daniel. Of course," she brightened up after a few minutes, "this could count as my workout for the week. Nothing like stairs to firm up my buttocks."

"I believe Daniel Jackson would appreciate your firm buttocks," Teal'c said suddenly. Everyone froze at the remark, except Cam who took a misstep instead, crashing loudly to his knees.

"You got him to tell a joke?" Cam asked, gingerly getting to his feet again. "He's never told a joke for me before." Vala giggled.

"I often find it unnecessary for humorous commentary when I am in your presence Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c kept a straight face, but laughter rang out from the rest of the group.

"Hey," Cam objected, but he had a smile on his face too. He could bear the brunt of the jokes if it kept the gloomy melancholy away they were fighting. The group laughed and joked as they made their way further up the stairs, eventually finding the top which led to another tunnel. The jovial mood gradually turned more serious as they made their way to the end of the tunnel. Finally they found the door.

Everyone raised their weapons. They could hear movement on the other side of the door. Cam nodded and Teal'c pushed the door open. Everyone rushed through, weapons raised at the Jaffa they had obviously surprised. "Don't even think about it!" Cam shouted as one of the Jaffa readied his staff weapon. Cam moved quickly, pointing his gun at his head. He nodded in approval as the Jaffa dropped the staff. The sound of other staffs dropping rang out around him.

"Allow me," Briok said from the doorway, hanging back until the room was secure since they didn't trust him enough to have a gun. Cam nodded, his gaze never leaving the Jaffa. It was quite a surprise when the stun grenade rolled through the group and hit his shoe. He had just enough time to look and see Briok's smirking face before the world erupted in light before fading to black.

* * *

Cam groaned as he came to. "I'm gonna kill him!" he yelled, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Get in line," Jacob said beside him. Cam opened his eyes, expecting the darkness but still disconcerted by it. He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the wall.

"How long have we been out?"

"About thirty minutes." The unexpected voice had Cam shooting to his feet. He regretted it a moment later when the pounding in his head started. "Vala is working on her beauty sleep to your right and Teal'c is in here with us. No offense, but I didn't want to see you like this."

"C'mon Jack, "Jacob joked, "I thought you liked it when I stopped by."

"Jacob," Daniel started hesitantly, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Sam's a host."

"You have no idea." He stopped, having an internal conversation with Selmak before speaking again. "I think someone did though."

"He played us again?" Cam asked incredulously. "I am not just gonna kill him. I'm going to make him wishes he was never born."

"Was anything he told us truthful?" Vala asked from her position on the ground. She had obviously woken up a while ago and was listening.

"Reminds me of our first interaction with you," Cam said, waving his hand in front of his face to see if the blindness was wearing off yet.

"Hey," Vala retorted. "I was not that bad. I was nearly always almost truthful with you." Jack laughed from across the room. He had given up SG-1 by the time Vala came so didn't interact with her very much, but he remembered the stories that circulated the SGC for months, even after she had been accepted into the family. "And I have proven myself, unlike Briok who continually shows why you can't trust a rogue."

"Says the thief," Daniel pointed out. Cam laughed.

"His reliability is right there with the Tok'ra" Cam said. "No offense Selmak."

"None taken," Selmak answered, "though this experience is making me reevaluate our dealings with the SGC in the past. I am beginning to understand why you were so frustrated when we withheld certain details from you."

"Thank you," Jack rejoiced from his cell. "Now can you please tell me what you're doing here?"

"Well," Cam started, happy that his eyesight had returned enough to look in the general direction Jack was waiting. "We're here to rescue you."

"And I can see things are going exactly according to plan," Jack remarked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately O'Neill," Teal'c sat up, looking him directly in the eye, "this is the plan. Simply not ours."

"What?" Daniel asked, but Cam didn't have the energy to answer him. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, leaning his head back on the wall again. First they needed to get their sight back, and then they needed to get out of these cages. Then they could hunt down that two-timing, backstabbing bastard.

* * *

Jacob sighed as Cam passed in front of him again. His pacing was starting to get on the older man's nerves. Their eyesight had returned hours ago. They had spent a few minutes examining their cell, but without any real hope of success. If Jack and Daniel hadn't been able to find a way out in the time since their kidnapping it was doubtful they would.

"Cameron," Vala sighed loudly. "Can't you please sit down? You're making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry I can't get as comfortable as you are," he retorted, "but someone has to be thinking of a way out."

"I'm not comfortable," she chided. "Something keeps poking me in the back." She reached around, trying to get whatever it was that was pinching her.

"Boo hoo, you're sleeping on a rock," Cam said as he resumed his pacing.

"Not a rock," she complained before turning to Jacob. "Could you?"

"Sure," he sighed, moving to kneel behind her. He couldn't see anything poking at her so he slowly put ran his hands over her back. His eyes widened in surprise. "Lift your shirt up," he told her.

"What is it?" Daniel asked as Vala obeyed. Jacob didn't answer, instead running his hands over her bra.

"These were tucked into the straps," he said after a few minutes. He opened his palm and showed the two strips of metal that he found.

"We're saved," Jack called out sarcastically from his cell. Vala, on the other hand, grabbed the strips and bolted to the door. A few minutes later the door opened. "We are saved?"

"Lock picks," she told them, heading to the other cell's door while Jacob and Cam scrambled out after her. "Primitive but effective." Soon the other door was open. "Now where?" Vala asked, pocketing the strips.

"The throne room," everyone answered simultaneously. Jack and Daniel took the lead, having made the trip several times before. Surprisingly they encountered no Jaffa during their journey, a fact that Jack found quite suspicious. Cam shrugged, unwilling to tell him the plan in such a precarious position.

They could hear screaming as they got closer to the throne room. Crossing the threshold they stumbled into a scene that would haunt them forever. Pandora, in Sam's body, was standing on the dais, eyes flashing in fury with her hand device activated. It was pointing at Briok, also in Sam's body, who was standing a few steps down. His eyes also gleamed in anger and in his hand was the hara'kesh, which was active and pointing directly at Pandora's forehead. The four Monks were standing behind Briok, their heads bent in concentration. Jaffa were scattered behind Pandora, each with blood dripping from their nose, eyes, and ears. They were twitching clumsily on the floor while the two Sams engaged in a mental battle of wills.

Suddenly Pandora shrieked, her eyes flashing in anger. Everyone thought she had lost until suddenly one of the Jaffa behind her screamed. They watched as he convulsed violently, the life literally draining from his skin. As he died they could see Pandora's hand device glow brighter. She smiled wildly as the next Jaffa started to scream.

Briok cried as the new assault caused him to lose his footing, but before he could fall the Monks had rushed up, each placing a hand on his back and holding him up. His own weapon lit up brighter as the Monks suddenly shared their own power with him. Pandora screamed, grabbing more power from the Jaffa who just entered the room, only to be countered by Briok a second later. Nobody knew how long the battle lasted, each device growing brighter and brighter as each of them tried to best the other, until suddenly the two devices connected and the resulting blast blew the fortress apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Anyone get the number of that bus?" Daniel asked as he opened his eyes. He straightened his glasses, bringing the world into sharper focus before remembering what happened and wondering why he still had glasses. For that matter how was he still alive. He looked around in amazement. The throne room and the surrounding fortress had been destroyed, but miraculously a small area remained relatively unscathed. A hand reached out to help him up and he took it. "Vash?" he asked, wondering what exactly happened here.

"I am glad you are alive Dr. Jackson," Healer Vash told him. "When we heard Pandora captured you I feared the worse."

"Thanks," he said, looking again at all the destruction around him. "What happened?" Vash looked over at the throne.

"It is over. The war has been won."

"What war?" he asked, confused beyond belief. He followed Vash's sad gaze and saw Jack kneeling between two still figures. "Sam?" he called out, jumping to his feet and approaching them, only to stop at the last minute when his brain started working again. He extended his hand hesitantly. The last he knew Sam was a host. He had no idea where this other Sam came from. "Jack?" he asked, his hand inches from the Goa'uld's neck.

"They're alive," he told his friend. His fingers dropped onto her neck, seeking out the reassuring thump that meant she was still alive. They could deal with the rest.

"Thank God," he sighed in relief when he felt the thump. He quickly did the same with the other Sam before turning his attention to Jack. "What exactly is going on here?" Jack shrugged, not taking his eyes off the two women.

"Mitchell is being intentionally cryptic. Said he'd explain everything once we get back to the SGC. All he said is there's a tunnel, which will take us to a staircase, which will take us to another tunnel, which will take us to a cave, which will take us somewhere else, which will take us home." Daniel blinked.

"What?"

"Like I said, cryptic." Daniel sighed again, looking around the room and noticing for the first time the group of people gathered behind the throne. "Teal'c?" Teal'c paused in his digging.

"I am glad to see you well again Daniel Jackson."

"What is going on?" he asked, making his way over. Vala, Cam, and Jacob were there as well. They seemed to be digging something out of the rubble.

"We will discuss what has transpired once we reach the safety of Stargate Command." Teal'c turned back to the digging.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you help the Monks?" Jacob asked, heaving a large boulder out of the way. "They say their fine, but they're very weak."

"What are the Monks doing here?" Daniel asked. Teal'c turned and raised an eyebrow. "Right. We'll talk later." Teal'c nodded and resumed digging. Daniel turned and slowly made his way to where the Monks were clustered together. Vash nodded at his approach. "Are you all okay?" he asked. There were three other Monks with Vash, none that Daniel had ever remembered seeing.

"We are well," Vash reassured him, "but the battle was fierce. We are meditating to regain our strength for the journey ahead." He looked toward where Jack was keeping vigil over the two Sams.

"You really love her don't you," Daniel asked, seeing the look of sadness cross over his features.

"More than I ever dreamed possible," Vash answered, "but I have come to realize that if I truly love her I must do everything I can to make her happy. I have never seen her happier than when she is with him." He looked at Daniel. "With you all." Daniel nodded, content to sit quietly with the Monks while they finished digging out the tunnel. When the tunnel was finally cleared, he felt a sense of calmness he didn't think was possible.

Jack rose, looking between the two Sams. It was clear he wanted to help but wasn't sure how. Jacob made the decision for him. "I've got her," he said, reaching for the Goa'uld. Jack nodded, scooping up the other Sam into his arms. The rest of the group paired up with a Monk, helping them to their feet and leading them into the tunnel. Thankfully their meditation did them good and they were able to make it to the staircase before they needed a break.

The staircase was hard, but going down is much easier than coming up. By the time they reached the bottom the Monks were leaning heavily against their helpers. They decided to forego resting at the base of the stairs, instead slowly making their way through the next tunnel until they found themselves in a cave located on a cliff.

"Wonderful way out," Jack said, putting Sam down safely away from the opening and examining the cliff. "Want to add a river of lava just to make this escape perfect?" But Teal'c and Jacob weren't listening to him. They were fiddling with the side of the cave.

"Got it," Jacob said, motioning everyone to the side of the caves. Seconds later a set of ring transports dropped from the ceiling. "We're not sure where it goes," Jacob warned as he gathered up his daughter and stepped into the ring, "so be on guard." Everyone nodded, joining him in the center of the rings. Teal'c pushed the control, jumped inside, and then they were gone in a flash of light.

They materialized on a stone platform next to the Stargate, several guns pointing in their direction. "Hold fire," Jack called out as the rings dropped back into the earth.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Dixon asked, motioning the rest of his team to stand down. "Are you a sight for sore eyes."

"What's going on here?" Jack asked, eyeing the heavy artillery Dixon had brought with him. He also had at least two other SG teams.

"We're here to rescue you," Dixon said, as he surveyed the people slowly dispersing.

"Thank you," he said, turning to Cam. "Now that is how you rescue someone."

"Hey," he protested, helping one of the Monks over to a safe area to rest, "Ours worked eventually." Daniel rolled his eyes as he helped the other Monks over. Just then another Monk ran out of the trees toward them. The soldiers automatically raised their weapons, only lowering them when the Monk ran for his people.

"We were so worried when we lost contact." Healer Zuva opened his eyes and smiled.

"The battle is won. We are victorious." The Monk smiled and closed his eyes. Suddenly shouts of triumph could be heard throughout the forest. Roberts sprinted out of the forest.

"You did it," he said, crushing Cam in a bear hug. "We were worried. All of the sudden the Jaffa started screaming and dropping, only to get up a few minutes later looking dazed. We thought maybe you confronted her and lost."

"Nope," Cam pointed to where Jack and Jacob were still holding the unconscious women, "but it wasn't us."

"But the plan…" Cam cut him off with a shake of his head but Dixon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did you find the failsafe?"

"We didn't get to look around that much," Cam admitted. "I don't know how we're gonna stop the Jaffa."

"I do," Dixon said. "They need Tretonin to survive. The healing powers of the Goa'uld were only good enough to keep one of the clones alive, either the host or the symbiote, but not both. Unsurprisingly the Goa'uld chose themselves."

"So without their medicine they'll die?" Roberts asked. Dixon nodded.

"Take away the Tretonin the Jaffa will die. Without the Jaffa the immature Goa'uld will die. Fraiser thinks it shouldn't take any more than a week for each clone to be dead, including the symbiotes." He shot Cam a glare. "They were able to find out quite a bit at the lab, which Fraiser reported to Hammond. He's pissed by the way. Ordered me to bring you back ASAP so he can kick your ass." Cam had the grace to look ashamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded again, only to shake his head in exasperation. "Never mind. They need a doctor." Dixon nodded and quickly ordered his men to move the gear out of the way of the vortex so they could dial home.

"I can't believe you did it again," he said. Cam smirked, but hid it quickly by looking down.

"I'd like to keep my men here," he said. "They're liaising with the Monks, who are doing most of the actual fighting. They'll be able to help bring you up to speed before they report back."

"Fraiser said the was a chance the Jaffa were not normal. What exactly can they do?" Cam shrugged, never actually fighting any of them himself.

"It's been amazing," Roberts answered. "It's been like watching Jedi fight. We got several hours on camera. Movie night will never be the same after you watch." Teal'c's head shot up at that statement. Dixon shook his head again as Cam asked the question he had been dreading since agreeing to let civilians fight this war.

"How many of the Monks have been killed." Roberts threw him a big smile.

"None. We have a few casualties, but no fatalities. It seems Briok was right. They had the power but had no idea how to control it."

"We'll set up a triage station," Dixon decided, "and send anyone who needs treatment back to the SGC." Cam nodded as the wormhole flared to existence. "Take your people home Colonel." Cam nodded, shared a look with Roberts, and then led his group through the Stargate.

* * *

Hammond and Janet were waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. Janet took one look at the unconscious forms being carried, called for a medical team, and ordered everyone to the infirmary. The group obligingly followed her out of the room, except for Cam who stood on the ramp looking up at the man he admired. A few minutes passed before Hammond spoke. "Get yourself checked out son." Cam nodded and quickly made the trip to the infirmary.

The two Sams had already been taken behind the curtain. Cam could hear Janet's voice as she issued instructions to her staff from behind the curtain. He turned to the other side of the infirmary, where Dr. Warner was attempting to check out Daniel and Jack. Nurses shepherded everyone onto beds to wait. "Colonel," Janet greeted, coming up to Cam.

"Doctor," he replied, offering his arm. She drew his blood efficiently, continuing on with the checks they both new so well.

"I'm glad it all worked out," she offered.

"Thanks," he said, looking down. "I'm sorry," he said, looking up at his friend. "I never should have put you in that position." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt him. "I should have scrubbed as soon as Briok pulled that stunt. We should have regrouped and reevaluated. I was wrong."

"That means a lot," she smiled. She finished up her check before turning serious again. "The General wants to see you."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I figured." He caught her hand as she put her supplies away. "How is she?" Janet hesitated.

"We're still doing some tests." Cam nodded and got to his feet, ready to take his licks. A few hours later Cam made his way back to the infirmary, General Hammond at his side. He was unsurprised to find everyone else waiting there.

"Doctor?" Hammond asked when the doctor came over to great them.

"Sir," she greeted, joining him and looking at the two forms occupying her beds. Jack sat between the beds that held the two Sams, Teal'c and Jacob on the other side of one while Daniel and Vala waited on the other side of the other. "Colonel O'Neill and Daniel will be fine. They're suffering from malnourishment, but it could have been much worse considering."

"She tried," Jack spoke up from his spot between the beds. "We thought Sam had been captured. The Goa'uld brought us before her and threatened us with the hand device, but she could never get it to work."

"We thought Sam was fighting her," Daniel added. "It was like this huge battle was going on between them. Kill us and the Goa'uld won. Save us and Sam won. We thought Sam was fighting for us."

"She was," Vala said, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"How are they?" Hammond asked, looking at them for the first time. The only sign of their intense battle were angry burns on their foreheads.

"They're both in a coma." She approached the bed on the right. "The Goa'uld is dead, but without the healing power of the Goa'uld I don't think the clone will survive much longer."

"What about Tretonin?" Hammond asked, knowing it was the fix Pandora had worked out. Janet sighed.

"There's minimal brain activity. Even if she does wake up I'm not sure what we'll see." She lowered her voice. "It might be best if we let her slip away." Hammond nodded, knowing it was unlikely the clone would ever regain consciousness. "And Major Carter?" he asked, focusing on the other bed. Janet grabbed the other chart.

"Sam's condition is a bit more complicated. She's also in a coma, though her EEG readers are more promising."

"Who is going to wake up?" Jacob asked from her bedside. Jack and Daniel looked up perplexed. They still didn't know what exactly happened.

"I don't know," she admitted, "and I have no idea what kind of trauma the mental battle Colonel O'Neill described will have on her." She turned to Hammond. "I recommend keeping her in an isolation ward under guard until we have a better understanding of her condition."

"Agreed." Hammond turned to Cam. "Debriefing in twenty minutes."

"Yes Sir," Cam acknowledged. Twenty minutes later he made his way to the briefing room, surprised when Jack and Daniel join him. As soon as they sat down they were finally able to hear the whole story. For Jack and Daniel's benefit he starts at the first meeting of Briok, the experience at the lab, then at the Sanctuary, and finally their assault on the fortress.

"How did the Monks get to the throne room?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure," Cam admitted. "The plan was for them to wait in the cave."

"I think I can explain." They turned to see Joris come up the stairs. "Healer Koln told me the whole story. Briok explained everything to him during their discussion." Joris gestured to the chair, waiting for Hammond's nod before sitting. "Briok knew Pandora had cloned Samantha, and also suspected that she had given her new clone body the powers they had been experimenting with. He also knew he would need the mental powers of the Monks to stop her, but you couldn't know this part of the plan."

"Couldn't tell us?" Cam asked.

"He was not sure what powers she had," he explained. "If she was able to read your mind and discovered the Monks were coming right behind you she would have ran."

"So that's where she got this," Jack said, pulling the hara'kesh from his pocket and putting it on the table. Joris nodded.

"Several artifacts were left behind in the Sanctuary. Healer Koln left the decision to go the throne room up to Healer Zuva. If he decided to do it he was to give the device to Briok." Cam nodded. The explanation made sense.

"At least Briok was honest with someone." Joris laughed.

"It's very hard to be anything but honest with the Monks."

"So when Briok wakes up we should give him a pat on the back?" Jack asked, barely able to contain his anger at what he did to Sam. Joris shook his head.

"Briok will not awaken. He gave his soul to stop Pandora." There was silence for awhile.

"So Sam won't wake up?" Daniel asked. Joris shook his head.

"The Monks aren't sure what will happen, but there is hope. I was studying the original scan Briok showed us and noticed something interesting. Pandora didn't sabotage the file, Briok did. He took large sections of the file and integrated it into his own imprint."

"So when Sam wakes up it might be Sam?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"I think we'll just have to take it one day at a time," Hammond said, ending the discussion. Joris nodded appreciatively.

"Might I have a word in private General?" Joris asked. Hammond nodded, turning to Cameron.

"Consider yourself on leave until we can work out the repercussions of your actions. The rest of SG-1 will be placed on downtime, once they finish their mission with the Monks. Dismissed." Everyone rose as Hammond motioned Joris toward his office. The others slowly made their way down to the isolation rooms ready to start their vigil once more.

* * *

"Colonel," Janet greeted as she entered the observation room. "Daniel."

"Doctor," Jack responded coldly. Daniel gave her a small shrug and then proceeded to turn his attention back to the figure in the room before them. Janet sighed as she made her way to the workstation. Jack's attitude to everyone for letting Sam do this was not unexpected, but it was starting to annoy her.

"It was her choice," Janet tried again.

"She never should have been given the choice," Jack snarled. "You should have found another way."

"There was no other way." Janet looked to Daniel to help but he kept his eyes stubbornly forward. He might have been willing to listen to their reasons for allowing Sam on the mission, but like Jack he disapproved.

"She might die," Jack let out in a strangled whisper, thinking about the clone of Sam who had died earlier that morning.

"She would've died," Janet said softly, "if anything happened to you that she could have stopped. You didn't see her." That did get a reaction. Jack turned toward her with tears and Janet realized something. "You have seen her. On Birona." Her eyes widened in understanding. Daniel looked over but didn't interrupt.

"I promised myself I would never let her do anything like that for me again," Jack said, freely allowing the tears to fall. "I thought I lost her on Birona. I would rather die than let her do anything like that again."

"But so would Sam," Daniel spoke up for the first time, "and it looks like that was something they couldn't take away from her." He rose and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I know you want to keep her safe. I do too. But we can't wrap her in cotton and keep her from every danger in the world. She wouldn't be Sam if we could. And sooner or later both of you are going to realize this." He squeezed Jack's shoulder before heading for the door. "I'm going to take a shower and grab some coffee. Want anything?" Jack just shook his head and returned to his vigil.

A few hours later Daniel returned to the observation room. He had grabbed a shower, food, and a nap and felt much better. He was pleased to see that Jack had relented and let others in the room to keep vigil with him. He knew that meant that while Jack was still angry, he was not letting his anger rule his actions. He nodded to Teal'c and Jacob, who were sitting quietly in the back before grabbing his usual chair. "Shower's free," he offered, grateful when Jack nodded and left the room. He returned twenty minutes later, hair still damp and carrying a tray of food, but looking much better. They quietly returned to their vigil.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Her vitals are looking better," Janet commented from her workstation hours later. "Looks like she might wake up sometime tomorrow."

"But who will she be?" Jacob asked quietly from the back. Nobody answered. All they could do is wait and hope. True to her prediction Sam woke up the next day. Still unsure what exactly they were dealing with the isolation order was still in effect, leaving only Janet and a few of her nurses able to interact directly with Sam. The rest of the group were hovering by the window of the observation room, watching Sam carefully for any indication of who emerged.

Janet did her checks efficiently, keeping up a stream of dialog for Sam which was met with silence. Instead Sam continually looked around the room, never focusing on one thing for more than a few seconds. By the time she focused on the diminutive doctor her energy was wavering. "Who are you?" she managed to ask, but her eyes closed before she could get an answer.

* * *

"So we're back to square one?" Jack asked from his position at the table. A few days had passed since Sam woke up. She was still sleeping a lot, but it was a healing sleep now. The few times she had been awake, she had seemed just as confused as when she first woke up. At General Hammond's request Healer Koln had travelled to the SGC and examined her. Healer Koln reassured him that Briok had passed and Hammond finally dropped the isolation order. The infirmary was currently running a few tests before they moved her back into the main ward.

"All that progress we were able to make is gone?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure," Janet admitted, looking through the latest EEG readings. "These readings are strange."

"Doctor?" Hammond asked from the head of the table.

"When they first got back Sam's readings were a hair above brain dead. Minimal brain activity just a tad better than the clones. As time went on her readings came up like I expected, but I thought she would plateau at a level similar to when we first got her back."

"You mean when she didn't remember anything?" Daniel asked. Janet nodded. "But she doesn't remember anything."

"Exactly. Her EEG should be similar to the one after she was rescued from Birona."

"But it's not?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No. It's showing much more brain activity. I can't explain it."

"Briok did say he would give her back to us," Hammond spoke. "Is it possible he is actually fulfilling that promise?"

"It's possible," she admitted, "but it's so far beyond my understanding I'm only guessing at this point."

"What about their secret lab?" Jack asked. "Would we find answers there?" Janet shook her head.

"There's so much information that's so far beyond our current understanding. It could take years before we can even begin to understand." She looked hesitantly at the Colonel. "Dr. Lee did find the genetic samples Pandora used to clone Sam, as well as all her Jaffa. I've ordered all the samples to be destroyed." Everyone nodded their agreement.

"I would like you to personally oversee that Doctor," Hammond ordered. Janet nodded. She was already planning to do that herself. She didn't want to take any chances that this could happen again. "Dr. Lee also found a complete registry of all the Inturi bases and labs located throughout the galaxy. While most have already been neutralized there are a few that require ships to access. I thought the Free Jaffa Nation would like to assist us in eliminating those." He directed the last statement toward Teal'c, who was sitting patiently in his own chair across from Jack.

"Indeed," he said with a small smile, already planning the revenge for the wrongs they did to his friend.

"Coordinate with SG-1," Hammond said, silently wishing the remaining Inturi luck. For a very short time he had been on the receiving end of Teal'c's Jaffa revenge. He never wanted to see that side of his friend again. "Dismissed."

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c followed Janet down the infirmary. Sam should have been moved by now and sure enough they crossed the doorway to find Sam glancing around curiously just as she did in the isolation room. "Hey," Janet greeted, heading straight for her chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said, forcing a small smile onto her face. It fell away a few seconds later when she saw who the doctor was with. "Do I know you?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "and there will be time to renew our friendship. However I must ask you a question. Do you remember an individual named Briok?" The rest of them winced. They knew they had to bring up the subject sooner or later; they just weren't sure how to do it.

"Briok?" Sam repeated, her eyes going vacant. A few minutes later she started speaking, though in a trance like state. "My biggest regret through all of this is this one lie I gave to you. I knew I would not be able to return Samantha to you. The damage Pandora did was too great. I pray you'll forgive me this deception, for I knew no other way to ensure your help, and your help was key to stopping Pandora.

"There is one thing I can do to help, though I do not know how productive it will be. The mind is a very complicated and beautiful thing. Forgive me if I simplify it to help you better understand. Each person's mind is a unique map. Thought, feeling, emotions, memories all have their specific spots on this map, where they can be accessed at will. When Samantha sacrificed her mind to save your lives on Birona, she erased this map. Since then, her experiences have been falling randomly throughout her mind, leaving it very difficult to access or build upon these experiences.

"My last gift to her is to restore this map, though it is blank. It will not bring Samantha back, but I hope it will allow her a future, perhaps even unlocking the past experiences that have been lost. I know it is not enough to compensate for her pain and suffering, but it is all I can give. I have said my peace. All that is left for me is the hope that the Gods find my soul worthy." Sam leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes as if in great pain. When she opened them again the vacant look had gone. "Hello," she said hesitantly. "Do I know you?"

"Yes," Daniel said quickly overcoming his shock and moving a chair to the side of her bed, "but you might have forgotten. I'm Daniel. That's Janet, Teal'c, and Jack. We're your family." He sat down, placing his hand near hers on the bed but giving her the option of whether to grab it or not. She stared at it for several minutes before she slowly inched forward, interlacing their fingers and giving him a shy smile.

"I'm so confused. I have so many questions."

"That's okay," Jack said, grabbing his own chair and plopping down on Sam's other side. "We've got nothing but time and answers." Teal'c nodded his own agreement and after an awkward moment Sam started asking question after question, barely leaving them enough time to answer. This went on until Janet finally put a stop to it, insisting Sam needed to rest.

"We'll be back later," Daniel reassured her when she tightened her grip on his hand to keep him here. She could only nod as the sleep she had been fighting the last few minutes finally won.

* * *

"Do you mind?" Vala asked, pulling back the curtain isolating Sam's bed slightly so she could see inside. Sam was sitting cross-legged on the bed; staring at the book of crosswords that had so mesmerized her. Sam nodded and Vala wasted no time grabbing the chair and sitting back, putting her fee on the bed. "You kicked the boys out," she said. Sam nodded. "They were looking rather gloomy in the hall. Was it something they said?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "They've been nothing but kind to me. I don't know why I kicked them out." Vala didn't say anything but smirked, kicking back on her chair until it balanced on two legs. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Several people had stopped by since she had been taken out of the isolation ward. Sam was finding it very hard to keep track, but the woman before her looked familiar.

"True we have never been formally introduced," Vala told her, dropping the chair back to the ground with a thud, "but I have helped rescue you twice now. Vala Mal Doran at your service." She extended her hand, which Sam took after a minute.

"Why do I feel this tingle in my skin when you get close?" Sam asked, not releasing her hand and staring at it."

"You are reacting to the Naquadah inside my body," Vala said simply.

"Because you were a host?" Sam asked. Vala nodded as Sam released her hand.

"You were too, a long time ago. I was a host to a Goa'uld. You were a host to a Tok'ra. In different circumstances we would be mortal enemies." She kicked back the chair again and began rocking on the legs.

"So I'm sensing the Naquadah?" Sam asked. "Why do I sense it when my Dad comes to visit?"

"You are sensing Selmak, the Tok'ra symbiote he currently carries," Vala told her. "To be honest I miss the feeling. You never truly appreciate the sense of Naquadah surrounding you until it is gone. It makes me homesick." Sam chortled.

"I'm not sure what I think of when I feel it, but it isn't home." Vala stopped rocking.

"I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable." Sam shook her head.

"It's not you. It's me. I can't make sense of anything that I'm feeling right now." She gestured to the hallway. "I want them here, but at the same time I can't stand them and I don't know why." Vala was quiet for a moment before shifting over to the bed, mirroring Sam's cross-legged stance.

"I was taken as a host when I was very young. I was summoned, along with all the other women in our village, to the palace. We were forced to kneel before our Goddess as one by one each of us was brought before her. When it was my turn she nodded. The Jaffa took me in the back while the rest of the women were released to their chores. The next time I emerged I was a host to Qetesh." She stopped, fiddling with a loose string on the blanket before continuing.

"Qetesh was evil and loved torturing those around her. No one in our village knew the truth behind the Goa'uld, not even myself. They didn't realize I couldn't help my actions any more than they could. I was a victim also. I had to watch as my friends, my family, the people that I loved turned against me. And I grew to hate them for it. When the Tok'ra finally freed me I knew I couldn't stay there. Even if my people could understand there was no way I could ever forgive."

Sam was silent for a minute before speaking. "I can't remember much, and the few memories I do have seem more like a dream, but I do remember our promises. All four of us. We would always be there for each other. But I was left behind. For years the one thing I was sure of is they would come for me, but they never did. They broke their promise and I hate them for it." Vala grabbed Sam and pulled her against her chest just as the first tears fell from her eyes. She didn't say anything, just held the other woman as she cried.

"Feel better?" Vala asked as Sam pulled back. Sam nodded, red-rimmed eyes facing the blanket. "Any idea when Janet is going to let you out?"

"A few days," Sam answered distractedly, "she's just being extra cautious. I keep thinking I should be upset by this, but I don't have anywhere else to go."

"How about a jailbreak?" Vala said mischievously.

"What?" Sam asked, keeping her voice down, though her head popped up anxiously.

"You know a change of scenery. A girl's night out I think it's called here, though I'm confident an excursion during the daytime would qualify. Besides there's something I really think you need to see."

"Okay," Sam said excitedly. "Vala?" she asked as the other woman jumped off the bed. "Could I maybe get some real clothes?"

"Absolutely," Vala smiled from the curtain. She poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear. "I'll be back in five minutes. Be ready to run because once they figure out what we're doing they're probably going to try to stop us." Sam nodded eagerly. Maybe this little bit of rule breaking was just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe her luck. True to Vala's word, she returned five minutes later clutching a bundle of clothes. The sweatpants, sweatshirt, and sneakers were by no means fashionable, but they were a big step up from the hospital scrubs Sam had been wearing. Just getting into real clothes made Sam feel more alive. She followed the thief out of the room, wondering how she managed to clear the halls of personnel. "A good thief never reveals her secrets," Vala said as she led Sam through the back halls of the SGC and eventually into the SGC parking lot. The car Vala had checked out was waiting for them.

"Can I drive?" Sam asked as they approached.

"Not on your life," Vala told her as she climbed in the driver's seat. "It's one thing to tempt fate with Doctor Fraiser for a few unauthorized hours away from the infirmary. It's another matter entirely with Jack and allowing you to do anything that might hurt you. Keep your head down," she said as they approached the guard posts. A few tense moments and they were out.

"Where to first?" Sam asked, sitting up in her seat and looking at the world like it had finally opened up for her.

"I missed lunch so I thought we'd start there." Sam nodded her head guiltily. She didn't have much of an appetite right now and just picked at her food. She knew it was one of the reasons Janet was so reluctant to release her. "What are you hungry for? Pizza? Chinese? Mexican?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted. She didn't really care what type of food they gave her in the infirmary and made no attempt to learn.

"I know just the place." Vala smiled as she pulled into the buffet parking lot. "Lunch is on Daniel," she said, pulling a wad of cash out of her pocket, grabbing several bills before pushing it back in. They went in, paid, and were seated within minutes. Sam eagerly tried all sorts of different things, while Vala stuck with a few well known entrees. Sam asked questions all through lunch. Vala, with her limited knowledge of Earth cuisine, answered as best she could, but could only shrug at most of them. "We should bring Daniel back here. He'd know everything about this." Sam's enthusiasm diminished at that thought, but the sight of the dessert bar brought the smile back to her face. By the time they were finished Sam had never felt so full in her life.

"That was great," Sam said as she climbed back into the car. "Are we going back now?"

"Not quite. There is still something I want to show you." Vala pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove. The joyous air became more somber the closer they got to their goal.

"Vala?" Sam asked uncertainly when the alien turned the car into a cemetery.

"I knew why my family abandoned me," she said, putting the car in park and turning to look at the blonde beside her. "And while there are times that I'm still angry about it, I have also begun to understand and accept. It's time you find out why your family abandoned you so you can also begin to heal." Vala got out of the car and waited patiently by the sidewalk. Sam knew Vala wouldn't push her to do something before she was ready, knew she could simply stay in the car until Vala relented and took her back, but also knew that she needed to see this. Her hand shook as she slowly opened the door.

The sun was high as Vala somberly led her through the cemetery, stopping at the headstone and turning to look at Sam. Sam feebly took those last few steps, dropping to her knees before her own headstone. "They didn't abandon you any more than you abandoned them," Vala said as Sam stared at the headstone. "They all died that day; only you were the one lying in the ground. You're death nearly destroyed them, and their actions since discovering you are alive has been nothing short of obsessive." Vala stepped back, giving Sam what privacy she could as Sam raised her fingers and disbelievingly traced her own name carved in the stone. Sam wasn't aware of the time passing as she stared at the headstone trying to understand what it all meant. It was a great surprise to find the sun had started sinking when she looked up at the sound of a truck racing into the parking lot.

"Vala!" Jack screamed, jumping out of the truck before it had fully stopped. Daniel was right beside him. "What did you do!" he demanded, rushing over to her side before really noticing where he was. They both stopped when Sam rose and turned to look at them, their faces paling when they realized exactly where in the cemetery they were.

"I'm dead?" Sam demanded, glancing between the two guilty faces. Neither man could bear to answer so Vala came up to stand beside her.

"Yes," she said simply, staring at the headstone. The two men got over their shock and started contradicting her, but she shut them up with a glare. She turned Sam until they faced the headstone again. "Major Samantha Carter died on that fateful night so many years ago. Just as I did a long time ago."

"So what do I do?" she asked quietly, hand reaching out to trace her name again but stopping just short.

"That is the question you need to ask yourself," Vala said, "and only you can answer. I took my hate, my pain, my betrayal and buried myself so deeply so that no one could ever hurt me again. It worked for a while. For a few years I was able to convince myself I was happy, traveling from place to place, never making any real connections because I knew they would just hurt my like my family did. Vala the thief was born and she survived many years until she met a people she couldn't simply forget. A place that made her want to do more with her life than swindle, lie, and steal." She glanced over her shoulder to where Jack and Daniel stood, discretely standing a few feet behind the women. "Vala the thief died the day General Hammond offered me safe haven. I don't know exactly who I am today, but I'm having a fun time trying to figure it out."

"I don't know who I am," Sam whispered.

"I think that's the point Vala was trying to make Sam," Daniel said, coming up to stand on Sam's other side, staring at the headstone too. "We were so lost when you died and then when we found out you were alive it was like it brought us back to life too. We were so focused on getting you back we never stopped to consider you were not the same person."

"But you left me behind," Sam said slowly, voicing the thought aloud to these two men for the first time. "We promised we'd be there for each other no matter what and you left me behind."

"And I've regretted it every single day," Jack told her, "Even before we found out you were still alive. I went up to my cabin and just thought 'why couldn't it have been me?' I would have traded places with you in a heartbeat, but I couldn't." She nodded and they just stood there in silence, which was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Jack looked sheepish as he pulled the device from his pocket and backed up several feet. "O'Neill. Yeah. It's okay. We found her. Right. I'll bring her in right away Doc."

"No," she interrupted forcefully.

"What?" he asked before turning back to the phone. "Hang on a minute."

"I'm not going back," she said before clarifying. "To the Infirmary. I'm not going back. Not tonight anyway."

"Does she need to be there?" Jack asked into the phone, frowning at the response. "Let me call you back. And can you call Hammond and have him call off the search?" He nodded as he ended the call. "So Miss Independent," he started,throwing out a grin that didn't quite mask the fear on his face as he rejoined them, "what is it exactly that you want?"

"I'm not exactly sure." She turned and looked at the headstone once more before hugging the three people around her. "But I think I want the chance to figure that out. And I think I want to start with sleeping in a real bed tonight."

"I think we can work something out," Jack said. Sam reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I can't work out if I love you or hate you," she admitted, "and I think it might be a little bit of both."

"Sam," he said, leaning down to capture her face for a kiss. "I once said I would do anything for you. I meant it then and I mean it now, even if that means giving you up so you can be happy. I'm here for you whatever you need."

"Well," she said mischievously, shooting a quick glance to Vala as they walked back to the parking lot, "someone did mention an upcoming social event not to be missed."

"The dance?" Daniel sighed. "Are we still having that?"

"Tomorrow night," Vala confirmed. Jack smiled, getting down on one knee once they reached the parking lot.

"Samantha Carter," he started, ignoring Daniel's eye roll or Vala's giggling. "Will you make me the happiest man on the Earth and allow me the privilege of escorting you to the dance?"

"Of course," she said happily, reaching down and helping Jack to his feet where they hugged fiercely.

"Thank you," Daniel said next to Vala. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. If there's anything I can do to repay you."

"Well actually," Vala started, gesturing to where Sam and Jack had started kissing again.

"What?" Daniel asked before comprehension filled his eyes. "Fine," he relented. "Vala. Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Absolutely," she shrieked, causing the other two to look up in confusion. She ran and pulled Sam out of Jack's arms. "Samantha and I will need to acquire new outfits for the occasion, and I am told new foot ware is essential for these social events. We will need to borrow your treasure card Jack."

"What?" Jack asked. "Why can't you use Daniel's credit card."

"Don't be silly," Vala said. "Daniel already paid for lunch."

"What?" Daniel asked, grabbing his wallet and finding it empty. "I thought you said Vala the thief was dead."

"Well," she smiled seductively, "a girls got to have some hobbies." Everyone laughed until Jack got an idea. He quickly excused himself and pulled out his phone, having a quick conversation with someone before rejoining the group.

"Okay. Here's the deal." He turned to address Sam. "Janet says you can either spend the night in the infirmary or at her house. If you choose her house you, Janet, Vala, and Cassie will spend the day down in Denver getting pampered as you shop for dresses. My treat. But you have to promise you will never run away like this again. And you will do whatever Janet tells you from now on, even if you don't like it. Deal?"

"Deal," Vala said, her eyes gleaming in anticipation. "Say yes. Say yes."

"Okay," Sam agreed, "but I'm driving." Jack opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it after Sam sent one of her glares shooting his way, followed by one of Daniel's 'we can't protect her forever' looks.

"Okay," Jack relented, "but I'm following. Just to make sure you get there okay." Sam didn't like it, but realized nothing could change his mind. Vala hid her nervousness until the door closed.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" she asked, clutching her seatbelt like a life line.

"Relax," Sam said, starting the car and taking a few minutes to acquaint herself with the various buttons and knobs. "I've been driving since before I can remember."

"Funny," Vala choked as the car jerked into motion. It took a few minutes for her to get the hang of driving again, and she was secretly relieved at Jack's reassuring presence behind her, but by the time they pulled into Janet's driveway Sam was grinning infectiously.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Janet was waiting for them on the porch when they arrived. "Hey Cass," Jack said as he pulled up behind them and saw the look on Janet's face when Sam got out of the driver's seat. "Let's go grab some dinner for everyone."

"Yeah," Cassie quickly agreed and jumped in Jack's truck. She has been on the receiving end of that look many times knew it didn't bode well for Sam or Vala. They delayed as long as they could, hoping Janet would be done yelling by the time they got back. "Mom?" Cassie asked as they carefully reentered the house, the bags of food clutched defensively before them like shields.

"In the kitchen," Janet called back. Cassie peaked in the living room as they made their way to the kitchen. Sam and Vala were on the couch watching the evening news. Both looked slightly ashamed of themselves, but there was a gleam in Sam's eyes as she tried to reconnect with the world around her. "Did you hit every restaurant in a ten mile radius?" she asked as they piled the bags of food on the table.

"We wanted to give you plenty of time to get the plates ready," Cassie said, the other two quickly agreeing with her. Janet just sighed as she handed out plates. She prepared a plate for Sam, while Daniel got Vala her dinner and Jack helped with drinks. Sam accepted her plate with a smile and dug in, Janet nodding in approval. Soon everyone was relaxing and eating in the front room as they watched the movie Sam had picked out. Just like at the restaurant Sam had a never ending line of questions, which were answered with varying degrees of truthfulness depending on who answered them.

"Teal'c is going to be mad he missed this," Daniel said after the movie ended and they were cleaning up.

"As is Cameron," Vala added as she grabbed empty boxes and threw them in the trash. "We'll just have to tell them the truth. It was a girl's night."

"Excuse me?" Jack demanded, though the effect was diminished by the pink fluffy apron he donned to wash the dishes.

Daniel looked him up and down before whispering loudly. "Not helping." A spluttering of giggles erupted which earned Daniel a wet washrag thrown his direction.

"Okay okay," Janet interrupted. "Time for bed." Sam looked like she wanted to argue but a sharp glance had her agreeing. "There's some sleep wear and extra clothes in the spare room for you Sam. Cassie? Will you make sure Sam knows where everything is?" The teen nodded and ushered Sam up the stairs.

"Well I better get the car back to the base. We are still doing the girl's day tomorrow right?"

"Yep," Janet agreed. "I need to finish up some reports at the base and will pick you up when I'm done. We should be able to spend the whole day being pampered in Denver before we come back here for the dance. Which reminds me Colonel?" She held out her hand.

"What? Oh right." He dried his hands on the dishtowel and took out his wallet, moving as far away from Vala as he could before actually opening it. "Have fun," he said, giving Janet his credit card.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me," Vala said from the door.

"Not as far as I can throw you," Jack rebuffed.

"Oh well," Vala sighed. "It's a good thing I have Daniel's treasure card."

"What?" Daniel asked, reaching for his wallet, but Vala had already shot out the door and into the car. "How does she do that?" he asked, looking at the empty spot where his card had been hours ago. The other two just laughed as they quickly finished clearing the garbage away and washing the dishes.

"Can I offer you a beer?" Janet asked, already knowing the answer and grabbing two from the fridge. She poured herself a glass of wine and led the way to the patio, not wanting to disturb the sleeping occupant of the house.

"She seems better," Jack said, taking a gulp of the beer. Janet nodded.

"A remarkable difference from just yesterday," Janet agreed. "Whatever Vala told her must have been life changing. But if she ever disappears like that again… I thought my heart would stop when her bed was empty."

"We found them at the cemetery," Daniel said. Janet widened her eyes, shooting Jack a glance. "They were at her headstone. I kept flashing back to her funeral. And what happened after." He took a sip of his beer. "We all came so close to losing, not just Sam but each other."

"I know what Vala meant about death and rebirth," Jack said suddenly. "I've been there more times than I care to count. First after Iraq, then Charlie, then Skaara, then SG-1, then Sam. Sam will never be the same person. We have to give her the freedom to find herself."

"But that doesn't mean she has to do it alone," Janet said, finishing her wine. "Or tonight. There will be plenty of time after the dance."

"Right," Daniel said, standing up and giving Janet a quick hug. Jack followed with a hug of his own then the three of them headed inside. No one saw the figure standing by the upper floor window. Sam smiled as she turned away from the window and climbed back into bed.

* * *

The next day was as hectic and enjoyable as they could ever remember. The girls made good time getting into Denver, arriving in time to have an early lunch before immersing themselves in the day spa Janet raved about. Afterward they were able to find new gowns, with matching shoes and accessories, just in time to hit the salon for a full make over. They talked about what the guys' expressions would look like all the way back to Colorado Springs. After a quick detour to Janet's house to put on their new purchases they were on their way to the SGC.

Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, and Cameron were waiting for them in the parking lot. Their jaws dropped as the ladies stepped out of the car. "You look amazing," Jack said as he took Sam's hand. She spun around so he could admire the light blue summer dress she had found. The others were showing off their new purchases too. Janet found a stylish skirt and blouse in varying shades of purple while Cassie had finally picked up that little black dress she always wanted. Vala had gone the opposite way though, choosing a very seductive red sequin dress with a slit up the side all the way to her waist. She had already latched onto Daniel's arm and was dragging him to the dance.

"You look quite handsome yourself," Sam said. Jack and Cam looked quite impressive in their dress blues, the medals and ribbons shining brightly in the fading sunlight. Teal'c and Daniel also dressed up for the occasion; purchasing new suits that made them look even more dignified than normal.

"Shall we join the festivities?" Teal'c asked, extending his arm out to Cassie, who took it with the smallest of giggles. Sam and Jack followed them, leaving Cam and Janet to bring up the rear. They quickly made their way to one of the larger storerooms, which had been converted to a dance floor for the occasion; several tables had been set up around the sides and a buffet line off in the corner with a DJ booth in the opposite corner. Major Bailey gave a little wave from the booth. He was in charge of the music and Cam secretly wondered if that was a good thing or not.

"May I?" Cam asked Janet as he pulled her onto the dance floor. Everywhere couples where dancing while groups of people were chatting quietly at the tables, spouses clinging uncertainly to the various SGC personnel. Eventually their apprehension faded and they were mingling and dancing. Laughter rang out through the storeroom and even Jack had to admit that this was a good idea.

"Can I cut in?" Jack had taken Sam out onto the dance floor for the third time when he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"Of course," he said when he saw Jacob standing behind him. "I'll just mingle for a bit." Sam smiled as he gave her a little bow before making his way toward the buffet line.

"You look beautiful Sam," Jacob said as he began dancing with his daughter. Jacob had also donned his dress blues for the occasion and looked just as handsome as Sam though he would.

"Thanks Dad," Sam replied, blushing slightly. "Did we visit Mark?" Jacob's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah," he told her, "just before the whole mess with Pandora. You remember that?" Sam shrugged.

"I wasn't sure. It felt like a dream. That's what most of the things I think I remember feel like. A dream."

"I'm sure you can always ask Jack or Daniel."

"I have been," she told him, "but I'm afraid they're going to get annoyed with me asking so many questions."

"I doubt they'll get annoyed with you any time soon," he told her. They danced quietly for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "I have to leave soon. My friends are pushing me to come back and report about Pandora." He chose his words carefully, aware that many ears here didn't have clearance, but Sam understood his meaning. The Tok'ra needed him again.

"Are you going to say goodbye before you leave?" Sam asked, reminding him again of the child like persona she had at the start of his visit.

"Of course," he promised as the song ended. "Looks like you have another courter and I need to have another talk with Jack about the proper way to treat my baby girl." Sam giggled at the look Jack was throwing her when she started dancing with someone else.

"What is amusing Samantha Carter?" Teal'c asked, spinning them around so he could see where she was looking.

"I am just wondering what my father could possibly say to intimidate a man who kills Gods for a living."

"It is a mystery," Teal'c said, thinking back to the very public declaration Jack had given when they first rescued Sam and Jacob's reaction which had left the other man cowering in his bed for several minutes. Sam looked at him quizzically before deciding to simply enjoy his presence. Jack also decided to enjoy the dance, asking Cassie to the dance floor. The two of them smiled at each other as they passed. Each having been asked to dance by so many people they hardly spent any time with each other, but both thoroughly enjoying the evening. The dance was winding down when Joris finally asked Sam for a dance.

"You look radiant Samantha," he told her as he swept her onto the dance floor.

"Thank you…" she paused before deciding, "Minister." Joris looked sadly at her before she caught onto what he said. "This is the first time you've called me by my name."

"Yes it is," he agreed. "Though I've come to love the name Kianna, it is not really who you are."

"I guess I have changed these last few weeks," she admitted, frowning slightly. "I guess I am ready to stop being Kianna."

"My dear, you have been ready for months, long before Jack even arrived. It is I who was not ready to let go."

"But you are now?" she asked. Joris nodded, leading her off the dance floor and into the hallway. They passed the sentries who were keeping the civilians out of the rest of the base and entered a little used office.

"Things have changed on Birona," he told her, "and throughout the system. The discovery that the Inturi and Pandora are the same, especially learning Pandora is the Goa'uld who enslaved our ancestors has united our people like never before. All past sins are to be forgiven. Birona will share the knowledge gained through the Inturi with the rest of the systems, who will in turn share all they know with Birona. The Sanctuary will be open to all again, including permanent settlers, something that has never happened. They seek to create a healing center not just for the mind, but for the body as well, while a new governing body is being created with representation from all the planets in the system. No longer will one planet rule over the others, nor a planet remain so inconsequential then the others." He looked her in the eyes. "My people have asked me to represent them in this new counsel."

"So you're leaving," Sam said despondently. Joris smiled.

"I have learned much in my time here," he said, "mostly about myself. I never could have been the man I am today without you and your friends to help me."

"So you are leaving," Sam sighed.

"Soon, but the planets have also agreed to explore diplomatic ties with Earth. I am sure we will see each other again." Sam's face lit up as she pulled him into a hug.

"Can I still call you Father?" she asked timidly.

"Of course," he said, tightening the hug before releasing her. "You will always have a special place in my heart Samantha. Besides, someone needs to keep Jack in line."

"Dad," Jack whined from the doorway. Sam ran into his arms.

"Did you here?" she asked quickly, excitement rolling off her voice as idea after idea popped into her head.

"Slow down," he said when she finally stopped to breathe. "That talk is what tomorrow is for. Right now we have just enough time for one more dance. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me one last time tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure," she said, reaching for a kiss. Joris quietly excused himself, leaving the two of them swaying to music only they could hear.

"Sam?" Jack asked after a few minutes. "How much is this night going to cost me?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she said, tiredly putting her head on his shoulder. He grinned, pulling her closer. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was determined to help Sam find herself again. It didn't matter what was coming tomorrow. Everything was right in the world today.

The end.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank everybody for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. I am not planning to make this into a trilogy. I think the story is finished and leaves off in a good place. I am working on a couple other stories and hope you'll join me when they're finally ready to be read. Thank you again.


End file.
